Aldéran 33 : l'Odyssée d'Aldéran
by iloveharlock
Summary: Grièvement blessé par son propre père, Aldéran est incapable de mettre fin à son parcours sanglant. Mais, depuis d'autres mondes, il va tout faire pour s'opposer à lui, quitte cette fois à recourir aux pires moyens. Mais, les forces risquent de lui manquer dans le combat le plus crucial de sa vie. Sans compter qu'à RadCity, rien ne va plus pour le Bureau d'Aldéran.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia, Warius et son Karyu, Toshiro, Mayu, Eméraldas, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

- Et vous lui avez donné tout ce qu'il a réclamé ? grogna Warius.

- Vu qu'il avait une tourelle de ses canons de cette _Ombre Noire_ braqués sur mon bureau, et une autre sur le cœur d'énergie d'alimentation principale de la station, j'ai effectivement fait au plus vite ! avoua le directeur d'Argon VI.

- Il ne devait pas repartir aussi vite. Ca ne devait pas se terminer ainsi, maugréa le Colonel du _Karyu_ en reportant son attention sur les deux équipes médicales menées par son Doc Mécanoïde.

Captant au passage le regard interrogatif et inquiet de Clio, il eut un haussement des épaules, ignorant ce qui se passait sous la tente hâtivement dressée mais cela n'indiquait rien de bon.

- Je dois vous laisser, je dois m'occuper de la station, s'excusa le directeur en quittant la zone du quai.

Clio regarda une dernière fois le dôme vitré, fixant le point où _L'Ombre Noire_ avait disparu en opérant le saut spatio-temporel de son départ. Elle revint ensuite auprès du Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante, serrant convulsivement son bras.

- Ce n'est pas bon, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle dans un souffle.

- Je suis déjà surpris qu'il ait survécu aux perforations… Machinar l'a récupéré in extremis mais là ça dure trop longtemps ! Ce n'est pas dans cette antenne médicale de fortune qu'il va réparer tous les dégâts !

- Je crois qu'il va s'expliquer, lança la Jurassienne alors que le Doc Mécanoïde du _Karyu_ venait vers eux.

- Quand le fais-tu transférer sur le _Karyu_, que nous partions à la poursuite de ce maudit pirate ? jeta Warius.

- Aldéran ne sera pas transportable avant au minimum quarante-huit heures, et cela dépendra de l'évolution de son état. Là, j'ai enrayé dans l'urgence les principales hémorragies, il part au bloc opératoire pour que je répare les multiples lésions internes. Je dois y aller !

- Comment va-t-il ? souffla Clio, mains jointes mais plus pour ses propres prières que pour supplier Machinar.

- Sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil, et un fil bien ténu, comme vous vous en doutez, je ne peux pas me prononcer, répondit sombrement le Mécanoïde avant de suivre l'équipe médicale qui emmenait son patient vers la salle d'opération.

Clio eut un soupir.

- Toi, il te tarde de partir à la chasse au pirate… Laisse-nous ici, je veillerai sur Aldie !

- Non, Aldie fait partie intégrante de mes options pour arrêter ce vieux fou ! J'ai besoin de lui.

- Warius, il ne sera pas sur pieds avant un très long moment, si Machinar le sauve… Grunda sait user de son hôte comme personne et Albator a infligé de terribles blessures à son fils. Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Retournons un moment sur le _Karyu_, i faire le point, sur plus d'un sujet.

- Mais… Aldéran, Albator ? !

- Nous ne pouvons rien, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre… Viens, Clio.

- Clio, ta perception est infiniment supérieure à la mienne. Avec la conclusion de cette entremise, qu'en penses-tu ?

La Jurassienne but goulument la moitié de sa bouteille de vin de grand cru.

- Contrairement à ce que Grunda a donné à voir à Aldéran, contrairement à ce que toi et moi avons cru, Albator n'a jamais retrouvé sa liberté de pensée ou de paroles, juste un fugitif instant. Nous trois nous y sommes laissés prendre, Aldéran le premier, avec ces atroces conséquences…

- Pourquoi parlais-tu de « fugitif instant » ?

- Tu l'as dit sur la station : Albator est un tueur né et il n'aurait pas laissé derrière lui un ennemi vivant…

- Clio ! ?

- J'ai la certitude que l'esprit de notre ami a quand même repris le contrôle, quelques fractions de secondes, et les blessures infligées n'ont pas été celles mortelles voulues par Grunda ! Mais notre ami a immédiatement été repris sous ce contrôle et tout indique que plus jamais il n'aura un instant de lucidité… Et tu sais que ton vieux _Karyu_ et toute ton expérience ne seront pas de taille. Je suppose que ton état-major a conclu un partenariat avec les vaisseaux Wirds Militaires de la Flotte de l'Union Galactique ?

- Oui, ils se joindront à moi, pour le traquer, comme au mauvais vieux temps… grinça Warius. Ca suffira, sans nul doute, toute cette armada, lancée en une seule attaque, contre son _Ombre Noire_. Mais contre Grunda qui sera alors libéré, nous ne tiendrons même pas une fraction de seconde !

- Tu as déjà envoyé Aldéran à l'abattoir, rappela sèchement et même violemment la Jurassienne. Et tu espères, s'il s'en sort, le renvoyer dans l'arène et qu'il y saigne… J'avoue que je trouve ce prix trop lourd à payer… Albator ou Aldéran… Je ne peux choisir. Je ne veux pas. Et bien que je sache qu'Albator privilégie le futur que représente sa famille, ses enfants, je ne pourrai jamais me détacher de lui ou opter pour un autre camp que le sien…

Warius fit claquer les gants blancs entre ses mains, contrarié, inquiet, déstabilisé.

- On en revient toujours au même point : nous sommes impuissants, sur tous les sujets. Albator est dans la mer d'étoiles, libre comme l'air, Aldéran est grièvement blessé, et il n'y a rien qui puisse arrêter notre ami et son parasite destructeur !

- Que suggères-tu, Clio ?

- Attends, un peu. Au moins, avec Aldéran alors à ton Infirmerie, ça peut aider, plus tard. Mais sans lui, quel que soit ton état, tu n'auras pas l'ombre d'une chance, toi et tous ceux de ton armada !

- D'accord, Clio. Mais j'aurai à trouver une bonne explication pour mon état-major au vu de ces deux jours d'attente pour entamer la traque !

- Ca, franchement, tes problèmes militaires, je m'en suis toujours tamponnée !

* * *

Le responsable médical de l'hôpital de la station spatiale eut une mimique surprise.

- Je m'attendais à voir le Colonel du _Karyu_…

- Mon Colonel se repose, intervint Machinar. Et il ne peut en rien être utile en cet instant. Mais, confrère, parlez sans souci à Clio. Et si vous vous réfugiez derrière le secret médical, je n'en ai pas pour cette Jurassienne.

- Doc Machinar, Aldéran ?

- Je pense pouvoir le faire transférer à bord du _Karyu_. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- Il va… ?

- Il est au plus mal possible. Je ne pourrai en dire plus que dans quarante-huit heures. Là, ça semble bon, mais je redoute des complications hémorragiques après cette intervention.

Clio parut soudain se tranquilliser, scintilla de façon paisible.

- Je pense que ça ira bien !

- Je l'espère… Désolé de vous contredire, Clio, j'envisage tout le contraire !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Pourquoi tires-tu une tête pareille, Machinar ? Mon état est si mauvais ?

- C'est pire que mes plus sombres prévisions.

- Moi, je me sens plutôt bien… Enfin, si voir voler des éléphants roses est considéré comme normal ! ?

- Si je diminue les analgésiques, tu vas te tordre de douleur et il importe que tu ne fasses pas sauter les multiples sutures de ton ventre.

- Tu me ramènes sur le _Karyu _? souffla Aldéran que les quelques propos échangés avaient épuisé.

- Oui. Le Colonel Zéro a pris contact avec la Flotte de l'Union qui lui relaie la position de _L'Ombre Noire_, et le moment venu l'appuiera de ses vaisseaux Wird qui valent bien ce dernier vaisseau sorti des chantiers navals Skendromme !

- La première entremise ratée, il reste notre seconde option, gémit le grand rouquin balafré, le teint livide et agité de tremblements d'épuisement. Je ne veux pas assister à ça, le cautionner… Warius sait exactement comment mon père raisonne au combat, les chances seront égales, et avec l'appui de la Flotte elles seront au final inégales pour ce vieux pirate qui est avant tout une victime…

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser continuer, je parle de ce Grunda. En revanche, ce ne sont plus tes soucis. Je finalise ton transfert sur le _Karyu_. Et je sens que ce transport va t'obliger à doubler mes doses d'antidouleurs…

- Je ferai même plus que ça, marmonna sombrement le Doc du _Karyu_.

Non sans soulagement, le directeur de la station spatiale avait vu le _Karyu_ reprendre son envol.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je redoutais le plus, en fait, ce foutu pirate ou la présence de ce vaisseau remilitarisé… Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour les voyageurs et le commerce ! ».

* * *

Clio reposa la harpe sur le guéridon à côté d'elle.

- J'ai encore essayé, Warius, je te l'assure, mais l'emprise de Grunda est totale sur Albator, je ne peux m'unir à son âme.

- De toute façon, même si Aldéran ne pouvait frapper son père à mort, il demeure le seul à pouvoir combattre ce Grunda sous sa forme véritable puisque tout indique qu'il ne quittera pas son hôte. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'Aldie a cru le percevoir, qu'il peut vraiment aider son père à l'éjecter, puisque cette entité ne peut combattre en étant infiltrée.

Warius but quelques gorgées de café.

- Mais Aldéran ne sera même pas capable de tenir debout que nous aurons rejoint et serons amenés à combattre notre ami… J'aurais voulu éviter d'en arriver là. J'espérais tant de leur rencontre, qu'Aldie pourrait aider à faire sortir Grunda, qu'on récupérerait Albator sans plus de combat…

- … Et Aldéran y a cru tellement fort, soupira la Jurassienne. Il a pensé réussir au point de laisser son père s'approcher, suffisamment près pour le frapper au corps à corps.

- Nous y avons cru, toi et moi, rappela Warius. Nous nous sommes tellement réjouis d'entendre Albator dire qu'il avait combattu Grunda et l'avait repoussé !

- C'est vrai, admit-elle en prenant la bouteille de vin qu'il lui avait apportée. On ne peut pas le blâmer de s'être fait prendre au double jeu de Grunda qui n'a jamais lâché le contrôle de notre ami… Il voulait tant éviter l'option pour laquelle tu t'es envolé.

- Et il n'y aura plus d'autre alternative, soupira le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Je dois, à nouveau l'affronter et oublier l'amitié née de nos premiers combats pour le détruire !

La Jurassienne eut comme un sanglot, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

- Mais Albator est comme parasité, ce n'est pas lui, il n'a jamais voulu aucun des actes posés ces derniers temps !

- Inutile de me le rappeler, je le sais aussi bien que toi. Mais que veux-tu donc que je fasse d'autre ? J'ai les ordres de mon état-major ! Albator est redevenu catalogué fou dangereux et à abattre par tout qui aurait la puissance de feu de le défier et de le battre !

- Aldéran…

- Toi et moi nous sommes servis de lui, avec son accord, pour la tentative la plus pacifique possible. Et vu ce qui est arrivé, il dispose à peine des forces pour respirer et combattre les infections, pour simplement vivre. Et si j'en crois les rapports médicaux de Machinar, les lésions internes sont graves, les organes sérieusement lésés, et il s'est tant vidé de son sang…

- Aldéran s'est engagé, en parfaite connaissance de cause, et il avait déjà combattu Grunda. Je sais que je l'ai envoyé au casse-pipe, mais il était d'accord.

- S'il avait su ce qu'il affrontait vraiment, jamais il ne se serait dressé face à son père ! jeta violemment Clio qui s'était redressée. Je sais qu'il fallait tenter cette approche, sinon jamais Aldéran n'aurait accepté ton plan, mais celle que tu envisages désormais il ne pourrait s'y résoudre.

- Il ne peut pas plus y participer qu'il ne peut s'y opposer, remarqua Warius en vidant son verre de red bourbon. Et tout semble indiquer que j'arrêterai la course sanglante de mon meilleur ami avant que son fils ne puisse quitter son lit de souffrances.

- Et tu ne vas même pas essayer de l'épargner ? insista la Jurassienne, désespérée.

- Je ne peux plus, Clio. La situation est trop officielle. Et autant mon état-major que l'Union veut la disparition de ce pirate légendaire… Je ne suis pas capable de me sortir de cette situation, et je dois le faire, l'atomiser ! S'il avait son _Arcadia_, il disposait de son porte-bonheur, mais bien que redoutable, cette _Ombre_ lui est bien moins familière ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'en dépit des rapports de Doc Machinar, Aldéran va se rétablir mieux et plus vite que prévu !

- Illusionne-toi encore, mais moi non ! décréta Clio alors que Machinar venait de s'annoncer à l'appartement et s'était tenu devant eux.

- Je sais que tu es relativement inexpressif, vu ta nature Mécanoïde, mais quel est le souci ? firent d'une voix Warius et Clio.

- J'avais mis Aldéran sous sédatif pour son transfert, afin de ne pas ajouter les traumatismes des manipulations à son état général.

- Une attention plutôt délicate, je dirais, indispensable aussi. Quel est l'ennui ? répéta le Colonel du _Karyu_.

- L'effet des tranquillisants se sont dissipés depuis un bon moment à présent Mais il ne se réveille pas… Impossible de lui faire rouvrir les yeux !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

D'un regard mauvais, Aldéran foudroya son ancien jumeau.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? ! jeta ce dernier.

Aldéran soupira.

- Tu viens m'annoncer mon trépas, je râle. Je viens te rejoindre dans ton monde des morts, tu râles. Je crains de devoir dire que nous faisons la paire ! Alors, cette fois, c'est pour de bon : je suis mort ?

- Il y a encore une chance. Une chance pour toi et ce vieux truc qui est notre père. Aldie, tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où étaient issus les rejetons de Grunda, comme celui qui avait infesté le sol de ton Sanctuaire ?

- Heu, Kwendel, je ne pense pas à Grunda en permanence, et sa descendance m'est totalement indifférente ! grogna Aldéran en marchant de long en large dans le village idéal qui était le monde éternel de son frère. Et même si j'ai dispersé en particules un de ceux de sa progéniture, sa famille ne m'intéresse pas. Et Grunda a infesté notre père, je me fiche éperdument de son nid !

- Et comme d'hab., tu te trompes, frérot.

Aldéran tressaillit.

- Tu veux dire que ce nid est lié à Grunda ?

- Si tu le trouves, si tu l'extermines, Grunda n'aura plus aucune origine à se ressourcer, et il s'éteindra car sa nature est de se nourrir des siens !

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis, alors que mon corps physique est si mal en point, que je suis inconscient dans mon monde ?

- C'est simplement le moment, Aldéran. Je n'ai pas à t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir, avant l'heure… Il y a les règles surnaturelles, Aldie.

- Elles ont bon dos !

- Arrête de bougonner, tu es vraiment de mauvais poil, ces derniers temps !

- Alors, il est où ce nid ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ulcéré, Aldéran leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et on fait comment pour le trouver ? Qui je dois torturer pour le savoir ?

- On doit aller voir une vieille connaissance à toi : Gansheer.

- Alors, il faudra bien le torturer, marmonna Aldéran car nous n'avons absolument rien à marchander contre son renseignement ! On dirait bien que c'est reparti pour un petit voyage, et Gansheer n'en est qu'une étape !

- Puisque tu sembles revenu à de meilleures dispositions, partons donc pour Locut et le Sanctuaire de Gansheer. Heureusement qu'il est immortel, sinon il serait capable d'en avoir une attaque, de croire que tu viens pour la troisième fois provoquer une Apocalypse !

De fait, Aldéran se permit un petit rire amusé.

* * *

A l'entrée de Clio dans son bureau, Machinar se leva, lui désignant un siège.

- Vous semblez préoccupée, remarqua-t-il.

- Je suppose que je ne vous apprendrai rien si je vous dis que votre Colonel ne va pas bien ?

De la tête, le Mécanoïde approuva.

- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi l'état-major l'a sorti de sa retraite, mais ce genre d'expédition n'est vraiment plus de son âge. Et je pense bien moins aux fatigues physiques qu'à toute la charge émotionnelle de cette traque. Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas suffisant, l'état d'Aldéran l'angoisse au plus haut point.

- Et vous ne faites rien pour le rassurer, remarqua la Jurassienne.

- Je ne pense pas que lui mentir sur ce sujet soit une meilleure idée, fit le Doc du _Karyu_ d'une voix grave. D'ailleurs, si le pire devait se produire, il m'en voudrait bien trop de l'avoir laissé s'illusionner.

- Sa pire chimère est de songer qu'on récupèrera Albator totalement intact et il veut pouvoir atténuer le choc inévitable s'il réalise ce qu'il a fait à son gamin ! ajouta Clio en buvant son alcool à petites gorgées, ce qui sidérait toujours Machinar vu son absence de bouche !

- Vous avez été tous les trois d'une naïveté affolante, reprocha le Doc Mécanoïde. Aldéran s'était déjà confronté à ce Grunda, il n'ignorait rien de sa puissance, même limitée par le corps physique intégré. Comment a-t-il pu songer que son père pourrait le rejeter de lui ? L'ancien capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ a beau être doté d'une volonté presque infinie, c'était un combat perdu d'avance !

- Aldie ? reprit-elle.

- Physiquement, je ne note aucune amélioration de son état général. Il ne s'aggrave pas non plus mais cette absence de réactions est néanmoins plus préoccupante ! J'ai déjà eu à le soigner, c'était différent alors. Il se battait comme un lion pour faire mentir les diagnostics les plus pessimistes. Là, je dirais…

- Oui, Doc ?

- … Là je dirais qu'il a baissé les bras, pire il se laisse couler. Ca lui ressemble tellement peu !

- Je crois que je devine pourquoi. J'aurai à en parler à Warius, ce soir.

- A votre guise, Clio.

- Et merci pour la bouteille, fit-elle en se retirant.

**4.**

Clio avait passé la fin d'après-midi à tenir compagnie à Warius sur la passerelle du _Karyu_. Elle avait à nouveau noté les regards méfiants de plusieurs membres d'équipage quand ils dirigeaient leur regard vers lui mais elle s'était bien gardée de la moindre remarque.

Warius s'était levé en début de soirée, avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'_Arcadia_ qui volait dans le sillage du _Karyu_ et avait laissé le vaisseau aux équipes de nuit.

* * *

Elle était demeurée un moment dans son propre appartement, lui permettant de se changer à l'aise et elle ne l'avait rejoint que peu avant l'heure du dîner.

- Toi qui traitais le _Karyu_ d'antiquité, je trouve qu'il tient bien sa place et l'_Arcadia_ n'a toujours pas à rougir face à des vaisseaux récents.

- Les Wirds qui sont les navires de guerre de la Flotte de l'Union ont des lignes superbes, reconnut Warius. Ils sont élégants et racés.

- Mais ils n'ont jamais eu à être en configuration de guerre, justement, releva la Jurassienne. Tandis que le _Karyu_ et l'_Arcadia_ ont été au feu plus souvent qu'à leur tour !

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qui me plaindrai que les temps sont moins troublés ! affirma le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Et comme tu viens de le relever, Albator et moi n'y avons eu que trop droit. Tout cela pour finir par nous affronter alors qu'on devrait plutôt aller planter des choux !

Clio rit de bon cœur.

- Albator ne sera jamais du genre à aller planter des choux, ou un autre légume !

- C'est vrai que ça manquerait singulièrement de panache comme reconversion. Là, en revanche, ça risque d'être beaucoup plus agité !

Le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante s'était à nouveau assombri, attristé.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui fera le plus mal, d'après toi ? Qu'on s'affronte après toutes ces décennies d'amitié, que ce soit un combat à mort, ou de savoir ce qu'il a fait à Aldéran ? Et je n'ose même pas imaginer si le gosse y reste ! Et d'après ce qu'en dit Machinar, ce n'est pas bon…

- C'est loin d'être la première fois que le diagnostic est réservé, rappela Clio. Aldéran a tant morflé dans sa vie, au point qu'il a eu besoin d'un corps tout neuf !

Warius lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme s'il hésitait. Il prit une bonne inspiration.

- Quelque part, il a abandonné, c'est ça ? souffla-t-il enfin. Il a cessé de s'accrocher…

La Jurassienne acquiesça de la tête.

- Aldéran connaît parfaitement la suite des opérations, reconnut-elle. L'essai de conciliation pacifique s'étant tragiquement terminé, l'agression d'un Militaire du SIGiP s'ajoutant à toutes les autres charges, Albator sait que la traque est sans pitié, qu'ordre a été donné de le tirer comme un lapin et qu'aucun quartier ne sera fait. Aldéran n'ignore rien de ton sens de l'engagement, de l'honneur avant l'amitié, et que ton bras ne faiblira pas. Et si ce n'est pas toi qui tire, que ce soit via les canons du _Karyu_ ou en face à face, Grunda n'hésitera pas non plus.

- Et Aldéran ne veut absolument assister à cela, compléta Warius. C'est bien trop qu'il ne peut en supporter et il s'est réfugié dans le sommeil. Rien à voir avec la fois où Jalhyriane avait surchargé son esprit et l'avait plongé dans un entremonde d'enfer où nous ne pouvions l'atteindre. Là, c'est bien lui qui l'a décidé, qui contrôle son retrait de la réalité. Il ne se battra pas un instant pour sa vie, pour surmonter les souffrances de son corps meurtri. Et nous sommes une fois de plus totalement impuissants… et je ne peux pas totalement lui donner tort ! Je crois que je donnerais beaucoup pour être de son voyage ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à envisager de devoir tirer sur mon meilleur ami, d'autant plus qu'il est la première victime de cette terrible situation !

- Oui, Aldéran me refuse l'accès à son esprit, je ne peux en rien essayer de le raisonner, de le ramener… Des nouvelles de _L'Ombre Noire _?

- Les Mers de Feu sont en éruption, elles lui bloquent le passage, nous l'auront donc rejoint dans trois jours. J'ai déjà fait converger des Wirds vers ces coordonnées. Ensuite, ce seront à nos canons de parler.

Warius se blottit contre la Jurasienne, appréhendant avec de douloureuses sensations dans le ventre le moment où il serait une fois de plus face à son meilleur ami.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

- Elle est toujours là, remarqua Aldéran avec un regard pour le corps rouillant d'Okranze.

Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine.

- Nos confrontations furent fugitives, mais violentes. Même si je sais que je l'ai désactivée, que j'ai vaporisé Prométhium qui l'avait ranimée une fois, je redoute toujours qu'elle ne soit remise sur pieds…

- Sylvarande a le cosmogun de Maetel et j'ai celui d'Okranze. Elle ne peut plus s'en prendre à toi !

- Cela fait un moment que je ne crois plus à rien… Notre père me trucidant, rien ne me surprendra plus jamais…

- C'est pourtant pour le ramener à son état normal que nous avons entrepris ce voyage, remarqua Kwendel.

Il eut un petit rire.

- J'aurais donné cher pour voir ça !

- Décidément, même si tu te veux de mon côté, ta nature sanguinaire de jumeau du Bien n'est jamais loin ! Tu aurais voulu être là, assister à ma défaite ?

- On peut dire que dans le genre ingénu, tu as fait fort, rit franchement Kwendel. Après ça, va encore t'étonner de t'être pris la pointe du gravity saber paternel dans le ventre !

- Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de faire ! protesta Aldéran, vexé. Je ne pouvais pas l'agresser physiquement !

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua sèchement Kwendel. Justement, il fallait le mettre à terre, obliger Grunda à se trouver un autre corps et le frapper avant qu'il ne réalise son transfert ! Mais tu as beau être un tueur tout comme moi, ce qu'il te reste d'humanité t'a conduit à ta perte et tu es incapable de recourir aux bonnes méthodes !

- Je suis un crétin, je sais !

Les deux anciens jumeaux s'étaient rendus aux ruines qui occupaient tout un plateau.

* * *

Brume scintillante, Gansheer étirait ses filaments entre les ruines, recouvrant l'entièreté de Locut, la planète.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Aldéran ? questionna-t-il le Gardien du Sanctuaire.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il sincèrement.

- Tu t'es plongé dans un sommeil des plus profonds. Et pourtant jamais les tiens, tes amis, n'ont eu autant besoin de toi, de tes talents particuliers !

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Bien que je doive souvent en donner l'impression, ou en avoir l'orgueil, l'univers ne tourne pas autour de ma personne, marmonna-t-il. C'est bien pour ces talents que Warius m'a envoyé en opération à peu près pacifique… avec ce glorieux résultat !

- Tu fuis ! insista Gansheer. Ca ne te ressemble absolument pas !

- Et si j'en avais vraiment assez ? jeta alors Aldéran, acerbe. J'ai quarante-cinq ans bien sonnés, je n'ai pas cessé d'en voir des mauvaises depuis mes vingt ans… Je suis même mort, presque, à deux reprises minimum et j'ai eu un corps neuf qui depuis a bien morflé à répétition. Voir Warius remplir sa mission initiale, peut-être y parvenir, vu tout l'appui dont il dispose cette fois, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter… Oui, je me fais vieux sans doute.

- C'est peu de le dire, grinça Kwendel en faisant un trou dans le sol du bout de sa chaussure. Tu te ramollis. Il est où l'Aldéran qui était un Général de l'Apocalypse et qui a balancé son poing dans la tronche de ce vieux pirate ?

- C'étaient d'autres circonstances, une autre vie. Et puis, il était sur mon chemin, je l'ai dégagé. Aujourd'hui, il tente plutôt d'échapper à tous ceux qui le traquent !

- Tes états d'âme, je m'en tamponne ! tonna alors Gansheer alors que la brume s'illuminait comme les grandes avenues aux périodes de fête. J'avais pourtant eu l'impression que tu étais au-dessus du lot de tous ces humains, de ces mortels. Mais, au final, tu es pire qu'eux, tu baisses les bras au pire moment.

- Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Pourtant, si ton père doit être abattu, c'est de ta main, par son propre cosmogun ! aboya encore Gansheer.

- Mais c'est bien parce que je ne l'ignore pas un instant que je m'y refuse, viscéralement ! hurla Aldéran. Je ne veux pas le tuer, je veux le sauver !

- Et si ce n'était pas possible ? glissa Kwendel, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, sans aucune émotion.

- Dire que je suis sensé être le jumeau maléfique, siffla Aldéran. En fait, Kwendel, je me demande si hormis pour toi-même, tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?

- Je me connais, je m'apprécie, et : oui, je m'aime car je suis parfait dans mes propres talents – au contraire de toi. Et je te rappelle que nous sommes venus dans un but précis.

- Gansheer, j'ai besoin de toi, d'un renseignement.

- Et qu'as-tu donc à m'offrir en échange ? Je n'ai plus d'ennemie, tu as terrassé Okranze, et tu n'as absolument rien à m'offrir en échange de mes informations.

- Je n'ai que ce qui me reste de vie, qui ne tient qu'à un fil vu mes blessures dans le monde réel. Mais je suis prêt à te céder l'héritage de Saharya, sur la promesse de veiller sur la Colonie Sylvidre de mon Sanctuaire.

Kwendel tressaillit, fit même une sorte de petit bond.

- Non, Aldie, tu ne peux pas proposer ça !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'ai-je d'autre ? Je pourrais te suggérer d'échanger ton paradis éternel pour cet endroit désolé, mais je doute que cela t'agrée ! ? persifla Aldéran.

- Kwendel ? interrogea le Gardien de la planète de gaz.

- J'accepte !

Ce fut au tour d'Aldéran de sursauter, de fixer son ancien jumeau, les yeux ronds.

- Kwendel, tu n'as pas à faire ce sacrifice ! Il s'agit de mon père.

- Notre père, rectifia Kwendel. Et si j'ai accepté de t'accompagner dans ce voyage, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu es hors d'état de seulement t'occuper de toi !

- Oui, pourquoi ? insista Gansheer.

- Disons que j'ai pris certains engagements, qui me dépassent légèrement moi-même. Mais depuis que notre père m'a descendu, il ne me reste que mon ancien jumeau. Et cela fait tant d'années que j'ai pris la décision de l'aider quand l'occasion se présentait, ou plus simplement qu'il avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce surnaturel ! Et si je dois quitter mon bucolique village pour cet endroit, et que ça apaise mon frère en vie, je le veux bien. Alors, Gansheer, nous n'avons pas plus, est-ce que ce que nous mettons sur la table pour marchander, te suffit ?

- C'est maigre. Ton Sanctuaire, Aldéran, toi disparu, je peux le phagocyter le temps d'un battement de cil ! Quant à toi, Kwendel, que veux-tu donc que je fasse de toi, tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas et je n'ai pas besoin d'un squatter !

Aldéran soupira, n'ayant de toute façon pas eu une illusion quand son ancien jumeau et lui s'étaient lancés dans ce simulacre d'odyssée antique.

- Comme je disais : vaut mieux dormir que d'espérer une issue optimiste. Warius va le faire, c'est un militaire, le plus carré et le plus dépourvu d'imagination que je connaisse. Lui, justement, n'aura aucun état d'âme et il projettera le Feu de St-Elme, à son maximum de puissance vu les récentes améliorations, sur _L'Ombre Noire_ et l'atomisera ! J'irai ensuite auprès des miens, pour les assister dans cette tragédie. Mais en aucun cas, je ne veux une once de responsabilité dans la fin d'une légende… J'aurais bien éradiqué ce nid à poulpes, mais si ça ne change rien à la donne finale, je préfère dormir et rêver.

Aldéran passa les mains dans ses mèches incandescentes, en ramenant non sans un peu de surprise quelques cheveux gris.

- En ce cas, je vais te réveiller un peu ! éructa Gansheer en projetant une vague d'énergie qui envoya Aldéran valdinguer dans les airs, finir son vol contre un mur en ruines, son profil droit se heurtant violemment aux pierres.

Il retomba au sol, inerte et ensanglanté.

* * *

- Le même œil que mon père…

- Oui, je le crains, soupira Kwendel en finissant le bandage enserrant la tête de son ancien jumeau, couvrant son œil droit éclaté et qui avait saigné sous le pansement qui le recouvrait.

- Balafré, borgne, je trouve que tout cela n'a aucun intérêt… Et je ne me réveillerai certainement pas pour cette réalité ! Et je n'ai pas de vaisseau pirate à commander pour revendiquer les cicatrices de mon physique… Ayvi, j'avais déjà une partie du visage marquée, et l'autre l'est désormais, tu vas m'avoir en horreur…

Aldéran tenta de se lever mais sous la nouvelle blessure, les nouvelles hémorragies et perte de sang, il retomba sur son siège, portant machinalement la main à son œil droit perdu.

Des nuages de brumes entourèrent les anciens jumeaux.

- Je vais vous donner les coordonnées du nid de Grunda, fit Gansheer.


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

Plus familiarisé avec les voyages entre les dimensions et les Sanctuaires, Kwendel avait choisi de guider son ancien jumeau vers le lieu renseigné par Gansheer comme étant celui où se trouvait le nid des petits de Grunda.

- Heu, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, Kwendel, mais le rejeton de Grunda qui s'était incrusté à Terra IV était haut de plusieurs étages ! Même à nous deux, j'ignore ce qu'on pourra faire face à toute une horde de poulpes !

- Si nous arrivons à temps, ils seront encore sous leur forme de grappes d'œufs et donc sans aucun moyen de se défendre… Je te devine faire la grimace dans mon dos, Aldie, mais il n'y a pas de principes d'honneur qui tiennent à ce niveau de combat surnaturel. Ne leur laisse aucune chance, sinon ce sera toi qui n'en aura aucune face à eux dès qu'ils auront éclos !

- Le nid, le garde-manger de Grunda puisqu'il dévore ses propres petits, marmonna Aldéran. Pourquoi on n'attend pas tranquillement à côté de lui qu'il vienne se restaurer ?

- Ah, tu as envie de laisser du temps à notre sanguinaire paternel de faire encore des victimes par centaines, ainsi que des destructions ? Tu veux prendre le risque que Warius Zéro et ses alliés puissent le rejoindre aux Mers de Feu où il est acculé et l'atomiser de leur armada réunie ? Zéro ne commettra pas les erreurs des autres adversaires de ce vieux pirate : envoyer les vaisseaux un par un et se faire descendre alors que lui filait pour réparer en vue du combat suivant ! Zéro obéira aux ordres. Il n'y a plus que toi qui puisses intervenir et éviter le pire, qui est pourtant la seule conclusion logique à cette histoire.

- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire ! glapit Aldéran.

- Tu improviseras, grand frère, c'est ta spécialité !

- Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle…

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Et tu m'as parfaitement compris ! Nous sommes arrivés, fit Kwendel alors qu'ils se matérialisaient dans un environnement de rochers, au ciel gris, l'atmosphère légèrement humide, sans aucune véritable lueur d'astre solaire ou autre satellite lunaire.

- Maintenant, reste à fouiller pour trouver le nid. L'aide de Gansheer n'a pas été jusqu'à nous permettre d'atterrir droit dessus !

- Commence ta balade, souffla Aldéran, moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir une centrifugeuse dans tout mon profil droit et c'est tout juste si mes jambes me portent…

- Ta blessure à l'œil a encore bien saigné, remarqua Kwendel, préoccupé. Il faudrait des soins chirurgicaux pour évacuer ce qui doit rester de ton globe infecté, et éviter que le mal ne se propage aux tissus voire aux os !

- Tiens, j'aurais plutôt cru que tu allais persifler sur le fait qu'à présent, à la rousseur près, je suis le portrait craché de notre père.

- Et toi ironiser sur celui qu'en prétendant te réveiller, Gansheer t'a allongé pour le compte, en t'infligeant au passage une sévère plaie ? rétorqua Kwendel.

- Entre mon œil éclaté et les trois perforations de mon abdomen, je vais être bien mal en point pour même faire un sort à des œufs en grappes. Dès lors, ne parlons même pas de Grunda, il me balayera comme un fétu de paille le moment venu… J'ai déjà été physiquement mal en point à l'approche d'un affrontement, mais sans doute rarement à un tel point !

- Plus d'une fois, rappela Kwendel, mais ta mémoire sélective fait que tu oublies en ne te focalisant que sur le combat à venir.

Kwendel avait posé au sol le sac à dos qu'il avait emporté, sortant désinfectant, bandages propres, et seringue d'antidouleurs.

- Je vais changer ton pansement, ensuite, oui je pars seul en exploration. Je te ferai venir à moi une fois le nid dégotté ! D'ici là, repose-toi et récupère un minimum.

- Je crois que sur ce coup, j'irais bien de moi-même auprès de Doc Ban ou tout autre médecin. Il n'y a pas que dans ma réalité que j'ai très envie de dormir, sans jamais me réveiller…

- C'est bien ce que je devinais : tu es vraiment à bout, grand frère, remarqua Kwendel en finissant les soins avant de partir découvrir la toute petite planète totalement dépourvu de vie.

Epuisé, incapable de rassembler ses forces, Aldéran était demeuré assis entre deux rochers,

« D'ordinaire, je me plonge moi-même dans ce genre de merdier. Là, papa, en matière de pétage de plomb, tu auras fait fort et tu m'auras battu à plates coutures. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que sur ce point de folie meurtrière que tu m'auras défait ».

Il voulut fermer les yeux, mais une seule de ses paupières s'abaissa, tandis qu'une intolérable souffrance irradiait dans son orbite détruite.

« Là, si c'est pas le début de la fin, ça y ressemble furieusement… Autant pour mon père que pour moi ! ».

* * *

Aldéran vacilla, bascula en avant et pris un rude contact avec le sol rocailleux.

- Dis donc, Kwendel, tu pourrais me réveiller avant de me téléporter ! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de me briser les genoux, en plus de tout le reste !

- Arrête de râler, tu es tout bonnement insupportable, Aldéran ! Je me demande vraiment comment ceux qui sont vivants peuvent te tolérer au quotidien ? Je ne m'étonne plus que notre père t'ai passé le gravity saber au travers du corps. Soit ton Ayvanère est une perle de patience, soit elle pire que toi que pour être toujours auprès de toi !

- Je t'interdis de juger de ma vie. Je suis le premier à ne rien y comprendre ! Le nid ?

- Là en bas.

S'étant redressé, Kwendel n'ayant pas eu un geste pour venir près de lui et l'y aider, Aldéran s'approcha en titubant de la crevasse auprès de laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

- Mais tu as tout rasé !

Kwendel esquissa un de ces sourires sadiques dont il avait le secret, sourire que nombre de ses victimes avaient vu avant d'être achevé dans les pires souffrances, lentement.

- J'avais la nette impression que tu ne me serais d'aucune aide ! jeta-t-il en retenant alors son ancien jumeau pour lui éviter de chuter à nouveau lourdement.

Aldéran s'agrippa de fait au bras de Kwendel.

- Si les œufs ont été vaporisés, Grunda n'a plus de source de nourriture, il va donc mourir de faim ! On a quand même fini par gagner ?

- On dirait que tu oublies que Grunda contrôle un certain corps, et qu'à travers lui il procède à des massacres en règle. Et le temps est autant compté pour ce vieux pirate que pour cette poulpesque entité surnaturelle !

- C'est quoi, la suite du plan ? s'enquit Aldéran.

- Je crois que tu le sais très bien. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour mettre fin à cette rivière de sang et – soit sauver l'univers de ce pirate fou furieux, soit libérer ce dernier de Grunda. Et c'est à toi de le faire, Aldie.

- J'ai déjà essayé…

- Je t'ai parlé aussi d'une autre méthode !

Aldéran jeta un regard affolé à son ancien jumeau.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne veux pas dire que… ?

- Si, Aldie, il va te falloir opter pour ma méthode : tu dois l'agresser physiquement, de façon suffisamment grave, que pour obliger Grunda à sortir.

- Et il n'aura plus que deux autres corps face à lui…

- Le tien et il sait qu'il ne peut t'asservir vu que tu es le Gardien du Sanctuaire de Terra IV. Et le mien, mort, qui lui est d'une complète inutilité ! Repars, Aldie, et ne reviens qu'avec notre père.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui… ? Toi, tu n'auras aucun état d'âme à le faire. Et pas plus tard qu'au Sanctuaire de Gansheer tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que j'étais incapable de porter la main sur lui !

- Là, il te le faudra, sinon il ne va pas te rater cette fois, et te tuer. Ton instinct de survie devra l'emporter. Fais vite, je t'attends ici – car si Grunda devine pour le nid, il infectera tout aussitôt un autre hôte, jeune et puissant, Illumidas !

- Oh non…


	6. Chapter 6

**7.**

Sortant de la chambre des soins intensifs de l'Infirmerie du _Karyu_, Doc Machinar se trouva face à Clio et à son Colonel.

- Son état est non seulement toujours critique, mais il refuse obstinément de se réveiller, renseigna-t-il devant les regards interrogatifs. Les sutures tiennent, c'est déjà cela, mais les lésions internes sont importantes… Son père a vraiment voulu le tuer !

Warius fit la grimace.

- Tu es sûr que c'est bien de sa volonté ? insista-t-il, pour la énième fois depuis que le grand rouquin balafré s'était effondré aux pieds de son père. Tu n'auras pas un peu présumé de la concentration de calmants pour son transfert, au vu de son état physique ?

- Si j'étais humain, on pourrait le concevoir, grinça le Doc Mécanoïde. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Aldéran aurait dû rouvrir les yeux une fois les effets de la drogue dissipés. Il ne le veut pas, Clio peut aisément le confirmer !

- Oui, il a fermé son esprit à mes propres pensées. Machinar a raison : Aldéran fuit cette réalité.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, grommela le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante en rentrant dans la chambre derrière la Jurassienne.

- De nous tous, il a opté pour le meilleur choix, remarqua Clio. Il a rarement été aussi apaisé.

- Il peut, grommela Warius. Il ne subit plus aucun de nos tourments ! On a tellement besoin de lui et il s'est retranché dans un autre monde, au propre comme au figuré, car je suis sûr qu'il est parti pour un des ces voyages dont il est coutumier ! Il faut que tu essayes encore de le joindre, Clio, de le persuader de revenir !

- Si je force plus son esprit, je risque de le blesser, avec d'irréversibles séquelles, avoua alors la Jurassienne. Sa volonté surnaturelle égale la mienne depuis de nombreuses années.

Elle eut comme un sanglot.

- Comment pourrait-il supporter de voir la mise à mort orchestrée de son père, d'y participer ? !

- Exactement comme toi et moi ! siffla soudain Warius en serrant les poings. Comme si c'était de gaieté de cœur que j'ai repris cette traque et que j'ai rassemblé les forces mises à ma disposition et que d'ici soixante-douze heures j'aurai _L'Ombre Noire_ à portée de tir, et que j'ordonnerai le feu sans sommation !

- Et ensuite ? souffla Clio.

- Ce sera l'abordage et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un terme sera mis au périple meurtrier d'Albator.

- Ton plan est établi. Je ne vois vraiment pas où Aldéran pourrait encore y avoir une intervention. Dès lors, pourquoi lui faire le reproche de ce sommeil si paisible ? Il a eu suffisamment sa part de souffrances dans cette histoire, dans sa chair.

- Je n'ignore pas que j'en suis responsable… s'assombrit-il.

- Ce n'est pas cela que je voulais insinuer, même si c'est vrai.

- Mais cette fuite, cette lâcheté, ne lui ressemblent absolument pas !

- J'ai cependant la certitude qu'Aldéran ne le fait pas entièrement de façon consciente, reprit Clio. Le traumatisme a été bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter… Et entre cette désillusion, son corps sévèrement blessé et les perspectives du futur proche il ne peut que s'en détacher.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, aboya encore le Colonel du _Karyu_.

- Mais que voudrais-tu donc qu'il fasse ? s'agita la Jurassienne. Si tant est qu'il puisse tenir debout !

- Il reste une seule alternative, avant d'en arriver à la mise à mort…

- Et c'est bien pour ne pas y être contraint qu'il dort ! Warius, c'est son père, il ne le frappera jamais !

- En ce cas, il ne lui restera plus qu'à émerger pour assister à son enterrement, conclut-il.

* * *

Quatre vaisseaux de type Wird de la Flotte de l'Union Galactique avaient fait jonction avec le _Karyu_ de la République Indépendante.

Et, sans prévenir, un cinquième larron s'était joint à la petite flottille de traque.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne initiative, vous deux moins que tout autre, commenta Warius. Autant que vous optiez immédiatement pour le roupillon, ça semble être la règle à suivre en ce moment.

- Je ne comprends pas, Colonel, rétorqua Ryhas, effectivement surpris après avoir ouvert sa fréquence de communication. Selon mes renseignements, Aldéran est à votre bord, je peux lui parler ?

- Ca va être un peu difficile… Venez plutôt me rejoindre.

- Oui, d'autant plus que j'aimerais que votre Doc fasse le point sur la grossesse de Sylvarande.

- Nous vous attendons, fit doucement Clio.

**8.**

Même après avoir vu le film enregistré par les caméras de sécurité de la station spatiale, Ryhas Horand l'Illumidas et Sylvarande la Reine Sylvidre avaient eu le plus grand mal à y croire.

- La puissance de ce Grunda doit vraiment être grande pour qu'Albator ait blessé son fils dans une intention mortelle.

- Etonnant qu'il n'y soit pas arrivé, murmura Sylvarande.

- L'étincelle de conscience de votre père a juste évité le pire, sur l'instant, confirma Clio.

- Il va s'en tirer ? insista le capitaine du _Devilfish_.

- Doc refuse à se prononcer, fit sombrement Warius. L'état d'Aldie est stable, mais extrêmement sérieux.

- Au moins, il ne verra pas en direct la mort de notre père, glissa Sylvarande. Mais le choc n'en sera pas moins rude par la suite.

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Y a-t-il une chance pour qu'il soit parti à la recherche d'une solution ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Comme s'il en existait une ! rugit Warius en faisant les cent pas dans sa cabine. Nul besoin du surnaturel pour envisager toutes les possibilités ! Il n'y en avait qu'une et pour l'avoir tentée, avoir envoyé Aldéran l'exécuter, il a été à un fil d'y laisser la vie… Il n'y a plus que deux conclusions à la traque : on parvient à arrêter Albator et il finit au Pénitencier ou interné, ou on l'abat.

- Clio ? s'enquit Ryhas en se tournant vers la Jurassienne.

- Je pourrais l'attaquer, mais je ne suis pas de taille face à Grunda. Il me balayerait et ensuite intégrerait un nouveau corps, plus jeune et vigoureux si possible – ce qui ne manquera pas dans les environs vu les nombreux commandos envoyés à bord de _L'Ombre Noire_. Et la seule autre certitude est qu'il ne reste que deux jours à vivre à mon père.

Et un pesant silence s'installa dans l'appartement.

- Les Mers de Feu sont toujours en éruption. Tout indique qu'elles le sont pour plus de dix jours encore. Il est donc totalement impossible à _L'Ombre Noire_ de se glisser entre les astres solaires, commenta Ryhas en prenant connaissance des dernières informations relayées par les Observatoires Galactiques.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Albator ne les contourne pas ? s'étonna Clio. Ca ne lui ressemble guère de rester planté là à attendre que le phénomène décroisse.

- Il n'a pas le choix. Deux Observatoires et leur lourde escorte armée lui barre deux des quatre autres couloirs de navigation de la zone. La troisième lui est fermée par une autre flottille de vaisseaux de guerre envoyés là par les planètes avoisinantes. Quant au dernier couloir, c'est nous qui l'empruntons ! expliqua le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Il est évident que c'est Grunda qui le contrôle, fit encore la Jurassienne. Albator ne se serait jamais laissé piéger ainsi !

- En effet, cela ne lui ressemble pas un instant, convint Warius. Mais nous ne devons pas avoir l'impression que sa capture, ou son exécution, n'en seront que plus faciles, reprit le Colonel du _Karyu_. Dans cette situation, Grunda devrait un peu lâcher prise, ne libérant que les instincts de tueur de son hôte. Là, ça fera mal, ça va saigner comme jamais. Sans compter que _L'Ombre Noire_ ne peut qu'être équipée de pièges aux intrus et progresser dans les coursives ne sera pas aisé.

- Vous m'autorisez à y aller ? jeta soudain l'Illumidas.

- Non… chuinta Sylvarande en serrant le bras de son compagnon. Ce sera bien trop dangereux.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas non plus que je participe à la curée, compléta-t-il. Mais il me semble que je dois en être…

- Je dispose de suffisamment de commandos, assura Warius. Sylvarande a raison : il est inutile de vous exposer !

- Pourtant vous, vous irez, Colonel Zéro, insista Ryhas.

- C'est ma mission !

- Et le capitaine de _L'Ombre Noire_ est également mon ami, argumenta encore Ryhas. Je sais que c'est dans la pire conjecture qui soit, mais je dois en être, tout simplement. Autour pour lui que pour Aldéran qui est dans l'incapacité de tenir son rôle. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on soient demeurés des spectateurs inactifs. S'il faut que ça pète et que ça finisse dans un bain de sang, nous avons à assurer notre présence. Il est hors de question que ce soit un commando qui l'ait dans sa ligne de mire !

- C'est bien ainsi que je le conçois aussi, assura Warius. Et c'est le cosmogun d'Eméraldas qui mettra un terme à ce parcours meurtrier. Tout finira donc bel et bien comme cela avait commencé. Ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi que je l'avais envisagé !

- Je retourne au chevet d'Aldéran, fit Clio en se levant.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Avec plaisir, Sylvarande. Et Doc aura les résultats de tes tests. Va le voir en premier. Ensuite nous veillerons ton frère.


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

Installés en hauteur, Aldéran et Kwendel avaient vu le fond de la fosse qui avait abrité le nid des œufs de Grunda se transformer en écran géant leur renvoyant les images du monde réel.

- Sylvarande, Ryhas… Non, Ryhas, tu dois filer sinon tu risques d'être le prochain sur la liste de Grunda !

- Heu, c'était juste une hypothèse, tenta de rectifier Kwendel. Je n'ai jamais dit que Grunda allait s'emparer du corps de ton ami Illumidas !

- Mais tu le pensais bel et bien. Et ça découle de la logique. Ryhas est un hôte de choix pour Grunda. On va cependant…

- Tu vas…

- Je vais cependant une dernière fois tenter le tout pour le tout, abattre notre père et le ramener ici pour qu'on achève Grunda.

L'œil bleu marine d'Aldéran s'enflamma.

- L'Arbre de Vie a déjà brisé son bec, ce sont donc des fragments de lui qui seront libérés. Il faudra le réduire en particules infinitésimales, qu'il n'ait aucune possibilité de survivre cette fois.

- Bien qu'il n'en donne pas l'impression, Grunda est en réalité déjà fort affaibli. Une fois l'hôte actuel quitté, il mourra en quelques secondes. Et comme je te l'ai dit, aucun de nos deux corps ne peut lui convenir ! On va l'avoir, Aldie !

- Oui, mais à quel prix… gémit Aldéran.

- Tu n'as plus le droit d'hésiter, de reculer, de ne pas le faire ! aboya Kwendel qui aurait été tenté de secouer d'importance son ancien jumeau s'il n'avait craint d'aggraver et de refaire saigner toutes ses blessures.

- Inutile d'insister, je ne pourrai pas…

- En ce cas, un ou plusieurs de tes amis mourront ce jour ! tonna Kwendel. La confrontation et l'abordage sont imminents à présent, apprête-toi à y aller !

- Non… chuinta encore Aldéran, parcouru d'irrépréhensibles tremblements.

- Tu sauras opérer une frappe mesurée. Moi, si j'y vais, notre père sera mort avant même de toucher le sol !

* * *

Warius s'approcha de Clio qui, sur la passerelle du _Karyu_ clignotait comme une luciole.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mais comment peux-tu poser une telle question ? ! se récria-t-elle. Ryhas et Sylvarande sont retournés sur le _Devilfish_ et dans moins d'une heure nous serons en mesurer de tirer sur _L'Ombre Noire_. Et même si nous nous refusons à y croire, tout indique que c'est bel et bien la fin – pour nous tous, car il nous sera impossible de vivre normalement après ce que nous allons faire.

Warius un bouton à la console de communication la plus proche.

- Machinar, tu dois absolument réveiller Aldéran ! Il a suffisamment prouvé par le passé que même si son corps était mal en point, il pouvait dégager une phénoménale énergie surnaturelle !

- Je vais essayer, mais je vous avertis déjà que c'est voué à l'échec.

Bien qu'elle demeure debout, la Jurassienne donnait tous les signes d'une panique absolue, frémissante entre deux clignotements. Et ce fut avec un calme apparent, à la fois rassurant et inquiétant, que le colonel de la Flotte Indépendante alla prendre place dans son fauteuil.

* * *

- Ils sont venus en force, remarqua d'une voix détachée un pirate à la chevelure de neige. On dirait qu'ils sont décidés à en finir !

- Je suis un peu étonné que tu sois demeuré là à les attendre, remarqua Grunda. Pour ce que je sais de toi depuis que j'ai investi ton corps, je me serais attendu à ce que tu aies filé, voire que tu aies tenté la traversée des Mers de Feu.

- A quoi bon reculer alors qu'il n'y a guère moyen de rebondir ? siffla le capitaine de _L'Ombre Noire_. Ils sont partis pour me poursuivre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et pour eux le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Autant les affronter, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes, et avec un peu de chance, ça peu les impressionner et les dissuader de recommencer de sitôt !

- Quoi, tu penses sérieusement t'en sortir ? s'étonna le poulpe.

- Voici une configuration de situation qui m'a été tant de fois familière, ricana alors franchement Albator.

- Tu étais beaucoup plus jeune. Et hormis celui qui est à bord du vaisseau dragon, ils sont tous en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Quant aux troupes d'abordage à bord de ces vaisseaux, ils sont aguerris à ces opérations.

- Au lieu de te plaindre, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, il te suffisait d'investir autre chose qu'un corps de vieillard !

- Ne te dévalorise pas. Le physique a peut-être du mal à suivre, l'esprit est toujours aussi affuté et tu disposes d'un terrible instrument de mort entre les mains ! J'ai judicieusement choisi, je t'assure.

Albator fixa d'un regard distrait les vaisseaux qui venaient d'apparaître sur le grand écran qui était étrangement incrusté au sol.

- Ils sont là…

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige tressaillit.

- Tu m'as moins choisi pour l'instrument de mort que je représente que pour te débarrasser de ton véritable adversaire. Et tu savais qu'il me ferait confiance, qu'en me manipulant tu me permettrais de l'approcher, et de le frapper. Mais j'ai pu éviter qu'il ne meure, comme tu le prévoyais !

- Inutile de te réjouir, vieil humain. Je l'ai écarté de ma route, il n'est plus une menace pour moi, ni un sauveteur pour toi !

- Aucune importance, soupira le capitaine de _L'Ombre Noire_. Les jeux sont faits. Toshiro, charge les tourelles et dès qu'ils sont à portée de tir, atomise-les. Moi, je prends la barre afin de contrôler nos évolutions en manuel.

Et un déluge de feu et de mort fut projeté de part et d'autre, embrasant l'espace, sublimant les Mers de Feu toutes proches où à la moindre erreur de navigation les perdants seraient projetés pour y être calcinés.

* * *

Parce que c'était sa mission, parce que son ennemi était son meilleur ami, Warius s'était mêlé au groupe de commandos dont la navette d'intrusion avait eu pour mission de pénétrer au cœur même de la tour de commandement de _L'Ombre Noire_.

A la fois à son déplaisir et à son soulagement, il s'était vu rejoint par Clio et Ryhas mais seul le second était armé.

- Les autres troupes investissent le vaisseau, à nous la passerelle !

Se jouant des pièges, ils étaient parvenus devant les portes de la passerelle.

- Faites-les sauter, ordonna Warius.

Toujours aussi maître de lui-même, Albator avaient fait face à ceux qui avaient envahi son ultime lieu de retranchement, même s'il ne l'avait pas quitté un instant !

- Ma flottille est en train d'éventrer ton _Ombre Noire _! hurla le colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Nous sommes en train de nous rendre maître de ce vaisseau, ton Toshiro est bien incapable de nous tenir tête. Rends-toi et il y aura jugement.

- Jugement et ensuite emprisonnement ou internement ? Non, il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'en finir, Warius.

- Je t'entends parler, raisonner, et ce sont les propos de mon ami. Mais est-ce toi ou Grunda ? Je ne me ferai pas berner comme ce pauvre Aldéran que j'ai envoyé à l'abattoir ! Je ne m'approcherai. Rends immédiatement les armes, conclut-il en braquant son ami de son cosmogun.

- Cela m'est impossible.

Le timbre de voix du pirate à la chevelure de neige changea pour devenir rauque et caverneux, à peine humain.

- Détruisez ce corps, et j'en investirai un autre. Et pour avoir mis fin à l'existence physique de ce vieux débris, aucun de vous ne s'en remettra ! Je vous ai tous battus, et à commencer par ce grand rouquin balafré !

- On parle de moi ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Aldéran, vêtu à la hâte, les bandages à nouveau sanglants au niveau de l'abdomen, foudroyant son père de ses prunelles bleu marine.

- Aldéran, en dépit de son défaitisme, Machinar a réussi !

- Non, c'est Kwendel qui m'a renvoyé ! rugit Aldéran.

Il ouvrit ses ailes noires, qui se courbèrent légèrement pour projeter un flux d'énergie dévastateur sur son père, le projetant à travers toute la salle, le faisant heurter murs et consoles.

- Aldie, non… murmura Clio alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers son adversaire qui tentait, plutôt vainement, de se relever, à son tour saignant de multiples blessures ouvertes, un genou démis, des côtes sûrement cassées.

S'envolant, Aldéran rejoignit son père, referma sa main droite sur sa gorge et serra jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe au sol, définitivement.

- Je t'emmène avec moi… Mais je ne peux te promettre que tu survives à ce que je vais vraiment te faire endurer !

Et face à Warius et à ses troupes, les deux balafrés disparurent.


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Quoi, ce n'était pas une bonne surprise ? s'étonna Kwendel. Décidément, ton caractère est de pire en pire !

- J'ai emporté les trois perforations de mon monde ici, mais quand j'y suis retourné mon œil droit était intact ! Et là, ça recommence à saigner, gémit ensuite Aldéran.

- Gansheer a voulu plus marquer ton esprit que ta chair. Il voulait que tu saches que ce soit dans ton monde ou les dimensions surnaturelles, tu demeurais vulnérable et que nulle part tu ne pouvais espérer trouver une échappatoire sécurisante, expliqua son ancien jumeau.

- Il n'a pas apprécié, lui non plus, que je me réfugie dans le sommeil.

- En effet.

Aldéran se redressa en grimaçant.

- J'espère que tu es prêt, Kwendel, car là je ne vais pas être bon à grand-chose contre Grunda, marmonna-t-il avec un regard pour le corps de son père qui gisait au fond du nid et dont des étincelles rougeoyantes s'échappaient.

- Dis donc, c'est toi qu'il a choisi comme adversaire, contesta Kwendel. A moi, il ne s'en était pris que pour me ralentir, espérant que les bombes feraient le travail ! Tu as commencé ces confrontations, à toi d'en finir !

- Trop aimable, grinça Aldéran qui peinait à rester debout, des vagues de douleurs irradiant de son ventre et de son œil blessé. Mon caractère ne s'améliore peut-être pas, mais toi plus le temps passe, moins tu en fais !

Les étincelles se dirigeant droit vers lui, Aldéran ouvrit ses ailes de suie.

Ayant dû quitter son hôte, déjà mortellement blessé sur Terra IV, Grunda n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et les étincelles s'éteignirent les unes après les autres sous l'énergie projetée par les ailes.

Les étincelles restantes se rassemblèrent soudain, s'unissant en une sphère, usant de leur énergie pour se relier les unes aux autres.

- Un dernier sursaut, Grunda ?

- Baisse-toi, Aldie !

Par réflexe, Aldéran obéit, vit passer au-dessus de lui un véritable flux tourbillonnant d'énergie qui vaporisa la sphère de Grunda.

- On a gagné, rugit Kwendel.

- On a perdu, sur toute la ligne soupira Aldéran.

Kwendel se précipita vers son ancien jumeau, totalement vidé de ses forces, le sang ruisselant de son ventre et de son visage.

- Tu étais tellement mal en point ! Il fallait le dire !

- Je pense l'avoir assez répété, souffla Aldéran, la tête sur les genoux de son frère. J'ai aggravé toutes mes lésions internes… Et rien ne sauvera notre père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu te trompais, Kwendel : je n'ai pas su mesurer ma force, je l'ai frappé beaucoup plus sauvagement que je ne l'aurais dû… Il ne survivra pas aux blessures que je lui ai infligées.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! se révolta Kwendel.

- S'il y en a une, tu es le seul à pouvoir la trouver, murmura son aîné avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Les paupières de métal du Doc Mécanoïde du _Karyu_ clignèrent à plusieurs reprises.

- Je vous assurer que le corps physique d'Aldéran est toujours dans mon Infirmerie ! Et je n'ai pas plus la berlue que je n'ai surdosé ses médicaments !

- Aldie effectue bel et bien un voyage entre les mondes des dimensions surnaturelles, conclut Sylvarande. C'est de là que sa projection astrale est venue, s'est matérialisée et où il est reparti avec notre père !

- Il aurait le moyen de quand même se débarrasser de Grunda ? fit Ryhas.

A la mine sombre de Warius, la Sylvidre et l'Illumidas tressaillirent.

- Quel est le souci ? Vous pensez que mon frère va encore échouer ?

- Warius a très bien réalisé qu'Aldéran a usé d'une force de frappe démesurée, n'ayant que son père face à lui, répondit Clio, catastrophée. Il ne s'est absolument pas retenu, ou alors il ne contrôlait plus cette puissance. Aldéran a certainement aussi grièvement blessé son père que ce dernier l'avait fait envers lui ! Alors, franchement, je vous dirai que Grunda vient singulièrement de passer au second plan pour moi !

Elle se tourna vers le colonel de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Tu vas cesser de le poursuivre ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Cela dépendra effectivement de l'état dans lequel on va le récupérer… Aldéran a dit avoir un stratagème pour lui éviter les poursuites, la prison ou l'HP, mais j'ignore totalement de quoi il s'agit ! Pour l'instant, débriefing de cet assaut et on repart vers nos coordonnées de départ, en remorquant _L'Ombre Noire_.

Et aucun des quatre amis ne trouva une raison de se réjouir de ce qui s'était passé durant l'heure écoulée.

* * *

L'Astrophysicienne Mayu Oyama Tuldish vint s'asseoir près de son fils qui semblait captivé par ce qu'il faisait défiler sur son ordinateur.

- Valkon ?

- C'est fini, maman. _L'Ombre Noire_ a été arraisonné. Ce colonel Zéro a mis fin au voyage sanglant de ton parrain.

- Ca n'a aucun sens, décréta-t-elle. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme limite, un psychopathe en puissance, mais pas au point d'en arriver à ces extrémités. Ces cargos qu'il a explosés sans aucune raison, ces vaisseaux qui jusque là avaient tenté de l'arrêter, ces entrepôts pillés alors qu'en réalité il n'avait pratiquement besoin de rien pour ses propres cales…

Elle remonta légèrement les lunettes sur son nez.

- Ils ont stoppé _L'Ombre Noire_. Et que dit de lui le fil d'actualité ?

- Aucune nouvelle, c'est ce que je cherchais à ton arrivée. Rien ne filtre sur ce qu'il est advenu de ce pirate…

- L'_Arcadia _vient de quitter notre formation, renseigna via l'interphone Thom Gloch, le capitaine du vaisseau d'exploration _Benkel_.

- Là, ça doit vraiment être grave si ton père nous quitte, glissa Valkon.

Sans un mot, Mayu quitta le salon, regagnant sa propre chambre.

D'une armoire, elle sortit un petit coffret de métal, l'ouvrit, fixant longuement l'ocarina sculpté qui s'y trouvait, intact, même si le temps avait eu raison du lacet qui avait permis de le porter au cou.


	9. Chapter 9

**11.**

- Je peux revenir plus tard…

- Non, j'ai fini, colonel, je libère le garçon.

Aldéran sauta souplement de la table de soins, enfila la chemise qui lui tendait Warius puis une veste d'intérieur, avant de le suivre à son appartement.

- Machinar peut clôturer ce dossier-ci te concernant ?

- Il a, à nouveau, constaté que j'étais en parfaite santé, sourit Aldéran en avalant avec plaisir une gorgée du verre de red bourbon servi.

- Gansheer a annulé le mal qu'il t'avait fait ? Nous n'avons rien compris quand Kwendel vous a successivement ramenés ici, inanimés.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Il n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Il a plutôt, sous l'impulsion de Kwendel, fait appel à certains trois encapuchonnés. Ce sont eux qui ont réparé nos corps, même si les traumatismes subis ont fait qu'on a mis un peu de temps à récupérer.

- Cette semaine à attendre vos réveils a été interminable ! convint Warius. Mais, ce que Gansheer a fait, c'est en contradiction avec ce que tu m'as raconté des promesses qu'il avait exigées de vous en échange de l'emplacement du nid des petits de Grunda, non ?

- En effet. Je devais lui donner ma vie et le Sanctuaire de Terra IV, et Kwendels'installer en ce lieu désert… Nous avons, une fois de plus, été testés sur notre détermination et notre sens du sacrifice. Même Kwendel ignorait que Gansheer avait, heureuse coïncidence, un besoin vital de nous !

- Comment cela ?

- Autant un petit de Grunda avait investi le sous-sol de mon Sanctuaire, autant plusieurs d'entre eux infestaient le sol de la planète de Gansheer. Ces rejetons là avaient éclos et étaient sur le point de venir à la surface pour tout dévaster. Kwendel et moi sommes donc tombés à point nommé pour anéantir Grunda et donc entraîner par cascade la mort de ces autres poulpes. Et vu qu'on avait, pour la seconde fois, sauvé ses miches, Gansheer nous a relevé de nos serments et il a fait venir les encapuchonnés pour nous remettre sur pieds, mon père et moi.

- Je ne peux que constater que ce fut une réussite, tout comme ces encapuchonnés t'avaient rendu un corps neuf quand tu t'es fait descendre au MBS de Bob, presque sous nos yeux à ton père et moi.

- Seconde et forcément dernière fois, ils m'ont prévenu… Mais au moins, je n'ai pas perdu trop de temps pour tirer mon père des mains bien concrètes des représailles de ce monde pour ses exactions !

- Oui, comment comptes-tu… ?

Aldéran se leva, vida son verre.

- Je dois retourner voir Doc Machinar, voir s'il a fini son rapport, sur lequel tout va reposer !

- Et moi, je vais auprès de ton père car j'ai un sérieux œuf à peler avec lui !

- Warius ?

- On en reparlera, plus tard, si nécessaire. Allons faire, toi et moi, ce que nous avons en tête, pour sauver, autant que ce soit possible, la mise à ce vieux pirate !

Aldéran opina du chef, sombre, préoccupé, se retirant.

* * *

- Aldéran est lui aussi totalement tiré d'affaire ?

- Machinar a, à nouveau, constaté qu'il était en parfaite santé, tout comme toi sourit Warius alors que son ami à la chevelure de neige avalait avec plaisir une gorgée du verre de red bourbon servi.

- Pour que je sois en parfaite condition physique et en pleine possession de mes moyens pour être jugé et, ensuite, être emprisonné ou interné – bien que je doute que qui que ce soit avale que je n'ai pas agi en état de folie perpétuelle depuis que Grunda m'a investi.

- Justement, Grunda a pris le contrôle ! protesta Warius, avec virulence. Tu étais inconscient de tes actes, incapable de les empêcher !

- Je doute qu'invoquer une entité surnaturelle me sauve la mise, soupira Albator. Et vu que Kwendel l'a vaporisé, difficile de faire venir ce poulpe à la barre d'un tribunal ! Je suis pris au piège, Warius, comme jamais, et je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir…

Warius eut une sorte de ricanement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, vieux fou furieux ? Je dois te buter ou je dois te donner le moyen de mettre fin à tes jours ? Je te rappelle que j'ai mis dans mon rapport que tu étais en détention surveillée, et non en réalité invité dans mon propre appartement !

- Devine : la seconde option !

- Toute aussi impossible à envisager ! tonna le colonel du _Karyu_. Aldéran a toujours affirmé avoir une solution, et il vient d'aller voir Machinar pour la finaliser !

Albator baissa la tête, faisant tourner le verre de red bourbon entre ses doigts gantés.

- Ce gosse a beau être génial, ou fou tout court, il ne pourra pas me tirer de ce pas, cette fois. Je ne peux me résoudre à la prison ou à l'internement, et donc il ne me reste que l'opportunité que je te prie de me donner !

- Hors de question ! Et, au lieu de me pomper l'air avec tes états d'âme, tes peurs du futur immédiat, tu devrais tout bonnement aller voir Aldéran et lui demander de t'exposer son plan ? ! Tu fuis ton fils roux, Albator !

- Mais oui, Warius, c'est totalement impossible ! hurla presque l'ancien capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui s'était pris la tête entre les mains.

- Pourquoi ?

- Warius, je l'ai blessé, à mort !

- Ce n'était pas toi. Et il a survécu !

- C'était quand même moi, quelque part… Et lui qui était venu me sauver, je l'ai embroché, encore et encore… Comment pourrais-je reposer le regard sur lui, comment pourrait-il me pardonner de lui avoir infligé ces terribles blessures ? Pas plus que d'affronter les conséquences de mes actes sanguinaires, je ne peux me retrouver face à lui !

- Il ne porterait pourtant plus la main sur toi, il espère que tu le serres dans les bras, il attend, il souffre…

- Ce que Grunda m'a fait, il a détruit tous ces liens qu'il avait fallu près de trente ans à rabibocher… Je suis redevenu le pire abominable pirate tueur qui soit… Et Aldéran fut ma première victime… Pour une des rares fois de nos existences, il peut me reprocher d'avoir gâché la sienne !

Warius se dressa, poings serrés.

- Ne tente, et n'attente à rien, avant mon retour ! intima-t-il. Je vais voir Aldie et mon Doc pour connaître leur solution.

- Ca va m'aider ?

- Ils en sont persuadés, et je leur fais entière confiance !

Aldéran reposa le rapport du Doc du _Karyu_.

- C'est bon ?

- C'est fou, à ton image, Aldéran. Et ça peut marcher, je ferai en sorte de t'y appuyer, de toutes mon autorité ! Alors, nous le faisons ?

- Oui : envoie le compte-rendu d'intervention chirurgical de l'extraction de l'ICC ! intima Aldéran.

- A tes ordres, Aldie


	10. Chapter 10

**12.**

Seul, le colonel du _Karyu_ rentra dans l'appartement de son passager roux auprès de qui Clio, Sylvarande et Ryhas se trouvaient déjà.

- Ton père a refusé de venir.

- Je constate… Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de râler dans son coin, ce vieux trognon ? C'est moi qui me suis pris son gravity saber dans le bide et qui ai enduré toutes ces souffrances. Lui, il n'a aucun souvenir de ce que je lui ai fait !

- En revanche, il se rappelle parfaitement de ce qu'il t'a fait, et il ne se le pardonne pas, rectifia Warius en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Il est complètement incapable d'affronter ton regard, ou d'entendre tes reproches justifiés. Il sait qu'il a remis en question toute cette affection retrouvée entre vous deux.

- C'est idiot ! décréta le grand rouquin balafré. Depuis toutes ces années, justement, on ne s'est pas trop ménagés l'un l'autre, en paroles et en actes, au gré de nos humeurs. Mais nous savons aussi exactement où nous en sommes et rien ne pourra jamais le remettre en question !

- Ton père n'ignore pas à quel point il est une parfaite machine à tuer, poursuivit le colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Et il n'aurait jamais envisage de se servir de ces aptitudes sanglantes pour te porter ces coups ! Il ne peut en supporter les images.

- Je lui dirais bien que pour la millionième fois de sa vie il est à côté de ses pompes, mais pour ça faudrait qu'il prenne mes appels ou m'ouvre sa porte !

- Et ça va t'empêcher de te retrouver face à lui ? glissa Sylvarande. Je doute que cela puisse vraiment te faire barrage !

- Ca ne m'arrêterait en rien, mais si ça lui fait vraiment si mal que je sois face à lui… Enfin, peut-être qu'une fois qu'un peu de temps sera passé et qu'il aura retrouvé son entière liberté…

- Oui, tu peux nous exposer ton plan, maintenant ? interrogea Ryhas, franchement curieux, mais aussi pour changer de sujet de discussion et en revenir à celui pour lequel ils s'étaient réunis.

Aldéran alluma le joint qu'il venait de sortir de sa boîte.

- A l'origine, le SIGiP a développé les ICC pour retourner des prisonniers contre leur propre camp ou pour s'assurer qu'un agent en mission particulièrement éprouvante ne faiblirait pas en cours de route ! ICC pour Implant de Contrainte Cérébrale. C'est un objet minuscule, fin comme une aiguille et d'environ deux centimètres de long. Il est enfoncé au plus profond du cortex et il est absolument impossible d'y résister, cela fut testé sur des créatures non-humaines et d'autres aux pouvoirs psychiques parmi les plus puissantes qui existent.

- Et donc, tu veux invoquer que c'est sous l'influence de ce que tu appelles ICC que notre père aurait commis ces saccages et massacres ?

- C'est recevable ? insista l'Illumidas.

- Il y a une jurisprudence incontestable à ce sujet. Une personne ayant été implantée par un ICC ne peut en aucun cas être tenue pour responsable de ses actes. Doc Machinar a inventé de toutes pièces un rapport d'extraction de cet ICC. De mon côté, je n'aurai qu'à argumenter qu'à un moment de son voyage notre père a reçu cet implant, histoire de gonfler un peu le dossier. Sur ces bases, toute poursuite contre lui est impossible !

Aldéran ricana.

- Je reconnais que c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est imparable.

Il s'assombrit ensuite.

- Et ça n'apaisera ni la douleur des familles des victimes ou les tourments moraux de ce vieux pirate.

- Cette solution me soulage, bien que cela aille à l'encontre de mes principes, marmonna Warius.

- Et des miens ! siffla Aldéran. Mais je ne peux bien évidemment pas livrer mon père à la Justice ! Tu vas l'en informer, Warius ?

- Je crois que je vais même y courir !

- Alors, que faisons-nous ? fit Ryhas, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

- Moi, je rentre à RadCity, forcément, sourit Aldéran. Il n'est que temps.

- Quoi, ça s'agite ?

- Ca s'agite toujours, Sylvarande ! marmonna son cadet, sombre.

- Alors, de qui s'agit-il, cette fois ? s'enquit la Reine des Sylvidres.

- Encore et toujours les soucis de la Division Sectorielle, grogna le grand rouquin balafré. Elle est devenue un véritable monstre dont on perd le contrôle…

- Les autres Colonels te tirent encore dans les pattes ?

- Pas trop, je le reconnais, enfin ça c'était jusque là… Il y a restructuration du cadre et il me revient de décider de ceux qui restent à leur poste et ceux qui seront licenciés ! Ajoute à cela la grève au finish au Grand Port et le blocus qui en découle, et encore une pincée de néofiline, et le tableau actuel sera quasiment complet !

- Néofiline ?

- La énième drogue à la mode, sauf qu'elle affecte gravement les organismes, les décès se comptent par centaines et comme plusieurs gangs se sont alliés pour la vendre, canaliser ou enrayer ce trafic relève de l'utopie – à côté de cela, le tonneau des Danaïdes est un conte pour enfant des plus gentillet !

- Bref, pendant que Sylvarande et moi poursuivrons nos petits voyages, tu seras bien occupé, conclut Ryhas.

- C'est peu de le dire, sourit alors Aldéran.

Warius avait consulté plusieurs de ses messages.

- L'idée d'Aldéran était bel et bien lumineuse. Toutes les poursuites ont été arrêtées, tes Lettres de Vol t'ont été rendues et _L'Ombre Noire_ est libre d'aller où bon te semblera.

Le silence étant la seule réponse, Warius était revenu auprès de son ami tout de noir vêtu.

- Tu aurais quand même pu aller saluer ton fils quand il a quitté le _Karyu _!

- Rien que de songer à lui, et je ne vois plus que ces trois plaies à son ventre, je me souviens de toute la détresse et l'incrédulité dans son regard. Alors, de l'avoir face à moi, c'est insupportable. Et pourtant, je voudrais tant le prendre dans mes bras, m'excuser de toutes ces souffrances…

- En l'occurrence, j'aurais plutôt l'impression que c'est à toi qu'on devrait remonter le moral ! remarqua son ami.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Je me suis toujours débrouillé, ça continuera ainsi !

Une peine infinie passa dans la prunelle marron d'Albator.

- Quelque part, c'était plus facile quand il me détestait, qu'il me haïssait même de toutes ses forces ! reconnut-il enfin. Je pouvais répondre à ces ressentiments par l'indifférence, ou tenter d'aller vers lui et de ne pas m'étonner d'être repoussé. Maintenant, toute cette affection nous fragilise et à la moindre désillusion, les tripes se nouent…

Warius reposa son verre de red bourbon.

- Aldéran a entièrement raison ! décréta-t-il soudain.

- Quoi ? !

- Tu radotes ! Cet amour est votre force. Il a fait qu'il a enduré tes frappes, et qu'en retour il n'a plus hésité à te blesser grièvement ! Et au final, vous vous en êtes sortis tous les deux. Avant même de te retrouver, il avait son idée pour te disculper de ces exactions et il s'y est tenu. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne t'en veut pas de l'avoir transpercé de ton gravity saber. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé, tout comme lui.

Warius esquissa un sourire.

- Et si tu continues d'éviter de te retrouver en sa présence, il va rapidement revenir te sauter dessus !

- Oui, un tantinet obstiné, ce gosse.

- Il a de qui tenir !

Le capitaine de _L'Ombre Noire_ émit un grognement et ne dit plus rien.

A l'appel du colonel du _Karyu_, Albator avait rejoint la passerelle du cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Quoi donc, Warius ? Je ne pars de mon côté que demain matin !

- Et, peut-être que ce ne sera pas avec _L'Ombre Noire_…

- Ah, et comment donc, en cas, à pieds ? !

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire et nous allons en prendre le temps, fit alors l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

Skyrone avait contourné la berline pour ouvrir la portière à son épouse et ils avaient franchi les grandes portes de _Skendromme Manor_. Ils s'étaient directement rendus à la serre tropicale où Aldéran et Karémyne se trouvaient déjà.

Delly avait embrassé son beau-frère et sa belle-mère et était ensuite allée faire du shopping sur son ordinateur, les laissant strictement en famille comme ils l'avaient demandé.

Karémyne se tourna vers son fils roux, lui prit à nouveau la main.

- Alors, tu as bien sauvé ton père ? insista-t-elle.

- Et cela s'est passé sans trop de soucis ? insista Skyrone.

- Comme une fleur, mentit effrontément Aldéran. Avec le Colonel Zéro, on l'a attrapé, abordé et mis en sécurité – autant pour lui que pour nous !

Karémyne passa les doigts dans ses boucles blondes.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris le stratagème monté avec le Doc Mécanoïde du _Karyu_ pour éviter toutes poursuites, glissa Skyrone.

- Evidemment, plus c'est simple, moins ton esprit tordu percute ! gloussa son cadet roux en buvant des gorgées de thé rouge.

- Fiche-toi de moi si ça te chante, mais il s'agissait de l'avenir et de la vie de notre père ! siffla Skyrone en triturant nerveusement sa courte barbe couleur de blé mûr.

Aldéran reposa la tasse transparente sur le sous-verre de couleur flashy.

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué ce qu'était un ICC, un implant inhibiteur et manipulateur de volonté imparable. J'ai donc utilisé l'exploration d'une cité en ruines – certaines tablettes antiques ayant, dans un passé pas si récent, passionnés l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ – pour avancer qu'il avait été pris au piège par les gardiens, de génération en génération des lieux, et qu'ils avaient donc enfoncé un ICC dans sa tête et maudissant ce « profanateur » en l'obligeant aux pires destructions et massacres possibles ! ICC dont, une fois qu'on l'avait récupéré, Doc Machinar l'a débarrassé en procédant à son extraction – avec à l'appui un fictif rapport d'intervention chirurgicale ! Sans sa participation, ce mensonge auquel sa nature droite a eu le plus grand mal à se mêler, rien n'aurait été possible. Notre père est sauf et il a pu reprendre ses voyages.

- Ingénieux, reconnut Skyrone, avec un sourire rassurant pour sa mère quant à l'idée pour elle apparemment foldingue de son fils à la crinière incandescente. Bravo, petit frère !

- Merci. Ca a marché, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Maintenant, avoue : ça n'a pas été facile ! intima Karémyne.

- Disons que Grunda était très satisfait de son hôte et il ne l'a pas abandonné de bon gré, fit laconiquement Aldéran. Mais comme tous ceux qui m'ont tenu la dragée haute, il a mordu la poussière. Heureusement, j'ai été aidé, pas toujours de la façon la plus flagrante, juste au bon moment. Voilà, je crois que mon « rapport » est complet, on va rejoindre le reste de la famille ?

- Et comment ! sourit Skyrone.

Sur le seuil de la serre, Aldéran retint sa mère par l'épaule.

- Est-ce que Hoby l'a confirmé ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui : ton père a renvoyé _L'Ombre Noire_ au dock orbital de Ragel et il poursuit ses pérégrinations avec l'_Arcadia _!

- Ils ont tant de choses à se dire, Toshiro et lui. Il n'était que temps.

- Je devine très bien que ça s'est très mal fini quand tu as pu arrêter la course sanglante de ton père, gronda Karémyne. Jamais Toshiro n'aurait quitté l'expédition de sa fille s'il n'avait craint le pire pour la vie de son ami, ce dernier sentiment l'emportant sur son ressentiment justement !

- Toi, tu nous connais, tous, beaucoup trop bien !

- Et je vous aime tant !

* * *

Ayvanère porta à ses lèvres la main de son époux, y posant ses lèvres.

- C'est bien parce que tu ne racontes presque rien que je sais que récupérer ton père fut terrible.

- Tu t'y mets, toi aussi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire en caressant les mèches multicolores.

- Je n'ignore pas que la majorité de tes virées spatiales sont assez secouées.

- Oui, c'est peu de le dire, admit le grand rouquin balafré dans un éclat de rire.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? fit Skyrone.

- Bonne idée, sourit Aldéran. Ca m'évitera de penser que j'ai l'estomac dans les talons !

- La cloche va bientôt indiquer que le repas est servi.

- Tant mieux ! Enfin, du moment que ce n'est pas du porc !

- Quoi, ta religion te l'interdit ? pouffa Skyrone.

- Idiot. Je voulais d'ailleurs plutôt te rappeler de ne pas oublier le caisson-repas que j'ai amené avec moi.

- Quoi, tes petits monstres et vous deux n'allez pas vous en goinfrer ? s'étonna sincèrement son aîné.

- Ils voulaient manger sucré-salé. Je leur ai préparé des beignets de porc avec des pâtes à l'encre de seiche. Je ne peux plus voir un quartier de porc avait des semaines !

- Sauf qu'Alguénor réclamera des saucisses aux oignons dès son retour de la Pension, pour le prochain week-end.

- Si c'est le cas, vu qu'il refuse toutes les autres variétés de saucisses, il la cuira et la bouffera dans la cuisine pendant que sa mère et ses cadets savoureront le poisson vapeur que je leur aurai fait à la salle à manger !

- Père indigne !

- Oui, je me défends pas mal à ce petit jeu !

Et il se prit sur la tête une légère tape de sa femme.

* * *

Bien plus que les moments en famille, que le savoureux et interminable dîner, Ayvanère avait apprécié n'avoir son mari que pour elle et elle n'avait pas été en reste dans les étreintes des retrouvailles.

- Tu es une vraie tornade, mon petit perroquet préféré, haleta-t-il.

- Je me suis entraînée pour ton retour.

Aldéran se pencha pour mordiller le mamelon le plus proche, déjà bien rouge et gonflé après la violence des rapports.

- Pour une profileuse sensée analyser les autres, les sonder, voir au-delà des apparences et des mots, tu mens bien mal !

- J'avoue. Bien que là, je dois ajouter que tu m'as terriblement manqué !

Il eut un gémissement qui n'avait rien avec ceux émis peu avant.

- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle… J'ai ressenti, tant et tant de fois, cette boule dans le ventre. Tu étais mal, tu étais en détresse, j'en suis certaine !

Elle serra les poings, ses longs ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume à la blesser.

- Dis-moi juste si j'avais raison, Aldie : tu étais en danger de mort ?

- Ca a été plus que juste, à plus d'une reprise. Et autant pour mon père que pour moi…

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais. Et si Karémyne a eu les mêmes pressentiments, elle n'en a pas parlé, pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

- Tout comme tu ne lui as pas soufflé mot, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur l'épiderme trempé d'Ayvanère serrée contre lui.

- Je redoutais trop qu'elle me confirme ces appréhensions, fit-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes, des angoisses passées et du soulagement présent.

- Je suis revenu, et mon père est sauf, sourit-il. Mais ce vieux pirate n'a rien à faire dans ce lit, et encore moins sous la douche, lança-t-il en quittant le lit et en lui tendant la main pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain.

Le soleil entrant par les grandes fenêtres, Aldéran se redressa sur un coude, regardant dormir à côté de lui la femme de sa vie, remonta tendrement le drap sur ses épaules avant de se rallonger.

« Ma mie, tu es toute ma vie, tout simplement. Le bonheur, c'est finalement si simple et ça rend heureux à un point indescriptible. Merci de me combler, ma toute belle ».


	12. Chapter 12

**15.**

Albior sauta du tout-terrain et courut rejoindre ses camarades d'école qui jouaient dans la cour. Son père le regarda les rejoindre, échangea un signe avec la surveillante qui avait noté l'arrivée de son fils, puis redémarra.

Aldéran n'avait pas encore à rejoindre son Bureau de la DS1, aussi bien qu'il soit très tôt, il se rendait à _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

Avec déplaisir, et bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de la loi impitoyable du temps, le grand rouquin balafré constata que Doc Ban devenait bien vieux, fatigué, lent.

De fait, à peine son visiteur privilégié entré par la porte des fournisseurs, Ban lui avait fait servir un café crème plein de sucre et de caramel par sa serveuse en cheffe.

- Aldie, je te présente Kayra Luch, mon associée depuis peu. C'est elle qui reprendra _La Bannière_, si elle le désire et si les affaires continuent de marcher une fois que les derniers pirates que nous sommes seront passés de vie à trépas alors que c'est ce qui attire en priorité la clientèle ici.

- Ne parle pas ainsi, grogna Aldéran alors que Doc lui tendait une serviette en papier pour essuyer sa moustache de lait au-dessus des lèvres.

- Mais, c'est la réalité, Aldie. Ton père est irradié et il vit, mais pour nous le temps continue de s'écouler. Et il n'y a qu'une seule issue. Et tu la connais mieux que personne pour être mort, plus d'une fois !

Aldéran sourit alors, retrouvant la verve de son ami à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs, bien que la dénommée Kayra ait ouvert des yeux ronds à ces propos.

- J'aimerais bien que cette manie s'arrête ! remarqua-t-il. C'est très désagréable, et toujours très douloureux !

- Des nouvelles de ton père, depuis qu'il est reparti avec l'_Arcadia _?

- Silence radio.

- C'est bon ou mauvais ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est toi le Doc et patron de barman qui a des dons de psy !

Aldéran but deux gorgées de café, mordant en alternance dans le pain fourré au chocolat servi sur le comptoir.

- Ces deux têtes de bois ne peuvent que se rabibocher, fit-il après un moment de silence. Ils sont trop amis depuis toujours. Il y a eu tensions de part et d'autre. Toshiro a vu son meilleur ami fonder une famille, et un certain rejeton le fouler aux pieds, le haïr et le malmener. Et Toshiro, dans sa prison électronique et éternelle, a enfin pu voir le devenir de sa fille, et de sa famille, ses descendants ! Dès lors, en dépit des dissensions, il y a tant de points communs dans leur passé et dans leurs souffrances…

- Mais ?

- … mais le passé de mon père comporte encore tant de zones d'ombres, tout ce qu'il ne dit pas, ses blessures profondes et qui ne sont pas nécessairement physiques. Je ne sais s'il s'ouvrira jamais, s'il aura assez confiance en quelqu'un pour se confier sur son côté le plus obscur. Karémyne le devine parfois, mais elle n'ose en parler, ou le lui demander…

- Mais ?

Aldéran repoussa gobelet de café et assiette de pain choclaté.

- … mais j'ai eu tous ses instincts, de toute son hérédité, et donc de ce don de tuer naturel. Ban, ce que j'ai refusé toute mon agitée jeunesse, en le détestant, c'était uniquement parce que j'étais exactement comme lui !

- Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, jamais vous ne vous seriez opposés ! Sky n'a eu aucun souci relationnel avec votre père !

- Sky a un sacré caractère, il a un courage infini et l'a prouvé à plus d'une reprise, rectifia Aldéran dans un sursaut naturel, vexé, choqué même par les allusions de son vieil ami. Je suis loin d'être le seul à avoir les qualités de mon père ! Skyrone est un digne descendant de notre lignée !

- Je sais, Aldie. Je ne voulais pas offenser ton aîné, assura Ban, désolé de l'interprétation malencontreuse de ses propos effectivement tangents.

- Et c'est là à mon tour de m'excuser… J'ai réagi de façon épidermique… J'ai été le premier à considérer Sky comme une chiffe molle, obsédée par des –ides et –ines, et je l'ai si souvent rabaissé, devant lui ou devant d'autres… Et il m'a sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois ! C'est le meilleur frère dont on puisse rêver ! Je l'aime, inconditionnellement, tout comme lui a une affection absolue pour moi…

- Vous êtes une superbe famille, assura Ban en ramenant café et pain au chocolat devant son hôte roux. Je suis tellement heureux d'être là pour le voir. Le jour venu, proche, je pourrai partir en paix. Ton père et toi apaisés, heureux, si proches, si semblables ! Merci d'être, simplement toi, Aldéran !

- Merci, Ban.

Et les deux amis de longue date s'étreignirent, interminablement, affectueusement.


	13. Chapter 13

**16.**

Aldéran prit le gobelet de café apporté par Jarvyl, y plongea ses lèvres, un instant.

- Des nouvelles de Soreyn ? J'ai été tellement débordé… s'enquit-il.

- Il continue sa rééducation, sourit Jarvyl. C'est lent, mais sûr. Notre collègue et futur chef va bien.

- J'en suis heureux. Il m'en veut ?

- Bien sûr que non ! En voilà une drôle d'idée ! Pourquoi l'avoir, Colonel ?

- S'il n'avait pas travaillé aussi tard, il n'aurait pas été blessé par les bombes qui m'étaient destinées, fit Aldéran, sombre.

- Tu ne l'as pas forcé, rappela le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Il avait à boucler ses dossiers avant de partir en vacances, marmonna le grand rouquin balafré. Mais quand même, il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là !

- Tout comme toi aujourd'hui ! jeta de loin Jelka Ourosse qui avait établi une centrale informatique de fortune sous une grande tente.

- De quoi parle-t-elle ? s'étonna alors Jarvyl.

Aldéran ne répondit pas et s'éloigna, regagnant sa propre tente de coordination des Unités positionnées autour de la Grande Poste de RadCity.

- Et Aldie ne devrait pas être là non plus ! ajouta l'informaticienne rondouillarde, vêtue de couleurs vives et des breloques brinquebalantes aux poignets, au cou et aux oreilles.

- Il est notre Colonel, nous sommes en Intervention ! protesta Jarvyl. Mais là, il faut que tu t'expliques, Jelka ! En quoi cette opération serait-elle différente de toutes celles passées – bien qu'il n'y ait pourtant pas deux de comparables – et pourquoi est-ce justement maintenant que Soreyn perturbe l'esprit d'analyse d'Aldie ?

Jelka délaissa un instant ses ordinateurs et s'approcha de Jarvyl, s'assit et prit le thé qu'il venait de lui servir.

- Ca fait plus de vingt ans, maintenant. Aldéran avait rejoint l'Unité, mais moins pour nous épauler que pour nous espionner en sigipste, ce que nous avons appris par la suite. Jarvyl, tu ne sais rien des circonstances qui ont fait que Soreyn a intégré l'Unité Anaconda que dirigeait alors Melgon Doufert ?

- J'avoue n'être jamais remonté aussi loin dans le passé de notre Colonel…

- Aldie était jeune, toufou, suicidaire et brillant. Il avait les joues roses et aucune ne portait de cicatrice.

- Tu commences à m'intéresser. Poursuis, je te prie.

- Aldéran avait vingt-trois ans, et cela fait tout autant d'années qu'il n'a plus mis les pieds dans un bureau de Poste !

Jarvyl se garda d'insister alors que Jelka s'était tue un moment.

- Il y a eu fusillade dans le bureau de Poste face à notre bâtiment. Une membre de l'Unité a été mitraillée à bout portant et Aldéran grièvement blessé, d'où cette balafre. Et ce fut pour le remplacer que Soreyn est arrivé : si sérieux, plus technicien que tacticien, et ça a plutôt déménagé entre eux deux.

- Je comprends. Et nous voilà à nouveau devant un, très grand, bureau de Poste ! Il va y arriver, Jelka ?

- Il le faut, mais j'ignore s'il le pourra au final… Veille sur lui, Jarvyl !

- Mais, Jelka, je n'ai fait que cela depuis que j'ai fait sa rencontre ! Tu t'es battue pour lui et j'ai tiré sur mon Colonel de l'époque !

- Oublie ma dernière phrase !

- Certainement pas ! Aldéran a besoin d'aide, mais il ne la réclamera jamais, aussi avons-nous à être auprès de lui, malgré lui, et à faire notre travail.

- Soyez tous prudents !

- Et à toi de nous guider de tous tes yeux électroniques !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire chargé de profonde amitié.

- Si je n'étais pas marié…

- Et si je n'étais finalement pas lesbienne…

- Nous sommes amis, c'est tout ce qui importe !

* * *

Skyrone avait, par habitude, proposé les cocktails apéritifs d'usage, mais son cadet roux et sa belle-sœur avaient refusé, se contentant de limonade.

- C'est vrai que tu es sur cette prise d'otages de la Grande Poste… Ayvi, tu vas en être, c'est cela ?

- Le profil des terroristes évolue à mesure que le temps passe. On m'a demandé en renfort pour assister les Unités, en direct live, selon l'expression. Aldie et moi y retournons après ce dîner sur le pouce. Merci de garder nos deux gamins.

- C'est toujours avec plaisir, bien que je préfère quand vous nous les confiez pour des vacances.

- Mais leurs cousines les adorent, et réciproquement, sourit Delly en faisant passer les petits fours. Le temps vous étant compté, passons à table, je vais vous servir ma lasagne de poissons.

- Oui, nous devons faire l'impasse sur le dessert, s'excusa encore le grand rouquin balafré.

- Venez récupérer Alyénor et Albior, c'est tout ce que nous attendons de vous, assura Skyrone. Aldie, ça va aller, cette opération ?

- Je dois sauver les otages et alpaguer les terroristes.

- Alors, ils sont bien liés aux Exploseurs ? fit encore Skyrone.

- Dans le sens où ils sont des fous furieux à la gâchette facile, oui, mais rien n'indique vraiment qu'ils aient fait partie, à un moment ou à un autre, de cette bande qui a tout tenté pour tuer la Présidente de l'Union Galactique ! J'ai à les mettre hors circuit, c'est la seule chose qui importe, enfin, je vais dire « nous » puisque Ayvanère en est – et ça me déplaît !

- Si tu crois que te voir partir en Intervention ne m'angoisse pas au plus haut point ! jeta cette dernière. C'est, un petit peu, plus facile à accepter quand tu me l'apprends par téléphone, que de te voir partir !

- J'ai mis tous les atouts de mon côté, autant que possible. Et Lyord Kemchel, le célèbre négociateur, fera lui aussi preuve de ses talents.

- Aldie et lui ont déjà eu à collaborer.

- Je me suis mêlé de ses oignons, Ayvi, sans être invité, et dans le fond il n'a pas apprécié un seul instant ! grinça son mari. Il participe en usant de son expérience et de son génie, mais je doute que ce soit de bon cœur.

- Il est comme toi, Aldie : il est professionnellement affûté au possible et ses sentiments personnels n'entrent pas en ligne de compte, remarqua Skyrone.

- Tu as agi de façon totalement à contrecourant des habitudes de Kemchel, mais tu as réussi ce jour-là. Il sait qu'en dépit de tes façons, disons particulières, tu atteints tes objectifs. Et lui et toi avez les mêmes, glissa Ayvanère. Son aide nous sera précieuse, je l'estime infiniment !

- Plus que moi ?

- Hum…

Aldéran embrassa son épouse, l'empêchant de poursuivre, sa main lui caressant tendrement le visage avant de redescendre vers sa gorge.

- _La Roseraie_ n'est pas dédiée à vos galipettes ! gloussèrent à l'unisson Skyrone et Delly. Qui veut encore de la purée ?

Aldéran tendit aussitôt son assiette !

* * *

Venue au « village » des Unités d'Intervention, le périmètre du quartier totalement évacué, Ayvanère avait été équipée de façon à la sécuriser.

- Et si tu mets les pieds hors de ma tente de commandement, je te fais menotter à un des piquets ! menaça Aldéran en lui fixant son gilet pare-balles.

- Le pire, c'est que tu en es parfaitement capable. Mais tu sais que je suis utile, à tous, en faisant mon métier. Tu n'useras d'aucune contrainte envers moi. Je ne m'exposerai pas inutilement, tu le sais parfaitement ! Nos fils ont besoin de moi, de nous deux.

- Je ne l'oublie jamais !

- Aldie…

Ayvanère se blottit entre les bras de son mari.

- Désolé de déranger…

- M. Kemchel ! Négociateur hors pair, mais toujours à tomber comme un cheveu dans la soupe ! remarqua Aldéran en tendant cependant une main amicale.

- Mais, Colonel Skendromme, je ne serais pas négociateur si je ne savais, justement, tomber au moment le plus délicat ! Madame Thyvask Skendromme, si vous pouviez nous excuser, j'ai à m'entretenir avec votre époux.

- Je retourne à l'écoute de ce qui se passe à la Grande Poste, ça devient très tendu et il faudra bientôt prendre une décision : ces terroristes, quels qu'ils soient, vont sous peu péter les plombs !

- C'est noté, firent Aldéran et Lyord, qui, effectivement, étaient redevenus strictement professionnels depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier.

Aldéran vida le fond de sa tasse de café.

- Lyord, du nouveau depuis votre dernier contact avec les preneurs d'otages ?

- Et vous, ça va ?

- J'ai déjà vécu une situation un peu semblable. Un Pénitencier…

- Mais là, il s'agissait d'empêcher des centaines de fous sadiques de s'échapper dans la nature. Ici, il faut que les preneurs d'otages sortent, car faire évacuer les otages relève désormais de l'impossible, en l'absence de toute négociation justement. Je suis au courant, pour l'autre bureau de Poste, Colonel, et l'élément qui m'inquiète depuis le début de cette opération, c'est vous ! Trop de facteurs émotionnels, même pour vous ! Jurez-moi de ne pas craquer !

- Je ne promets rien. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, au mieux, ou au moins mal.

- C'est bien exactement ce que je redoute !

Aldéran planta son regard dans celui du négociateur.

- Avant, j'étais passé par le feu et par le sang. Récemment, je suis passé par l'intensité solaire absolue et mon propre sang. Ces terroristes ne m'empêcheront pas d'agir selon les ordres !

Un appel, double, de Jelka Ourosse tomba alors dans leurs oreillettes respectives, ainsi que par extension dans celle d'Ayvanère.

- Les preneurs d'otages bougent, ils les ont rassemblés dans une pièce et se dirigent vers les sous-sols en passant par les salles des coffres !

- Ils ont rompu tout contact, à jamais, ils partent en tentative de fuite au finish !

- Unités, rassemblement ! ordonna Aldéran, on ne les lâche plus et on les suit pour leur tomber dessus dès qu'ils seront dans une zone avec moins de civils captifs et autres caches possibles !

- A vos ordres, Colonel.

- M. Kemchel, votre rôle s'arrête ici, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, conclut Aldéran en finissant d'enfiler sa propre tenue d'Intervention, casque encore fixé à sa ceinture, mais glissant les gants à ses mains, et rangeant dans son étui le second pistolet qui était fixé à sa cuisse gauche.

- Je ne pars jamais sans connaître l'issue d'une situation. Je vous attends ici, Colonel Skendromme !

- Merci. Et…

- Je veille sur votre épouse !

- Merci.

- Aldéran !

- Oui, quoi ? grommela ce dernier, surpris et n'appréciant guère qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.

- Nous aurons d'autres choses à mettre au point, fit simplement Lyord en faisant apparaître à son front un symbole surnaturel !

- Un autre chromosome doré. Soit, on éclaircira ce point la prochaine fois. Là, excusez-moi : mais j'ai des preneurs d'otages à stopper !

Et Aldéran rejoignit ses Unités d'Intervention, prenant leur tête pour se diriger vers la Grande Poste.


	14. Chapter 14

**17.**

Lyord Kemchel jeta un coup d'œil à Ayvanère. Elle ne trahissait aucune émotion particulière, parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même. Mais il était évident qu'elle était tendue comme un arc, au niveau maximal de stress et qu'elle se rongeait les sangs pour son époux.

- Je crains de n'avoir guère été utile sur cette opération, remarqua-t-il avec un rictus amer. Ces preneurs d'otages ont tout bonnement refusé la moindre négociation ! Otages qui sont leur bouclier par ailleurs. Ils préfèreront les sacrifier plutôt que se faire prendre.

- Vous avez exactement joué le rôle que mon mari attendait de vous !

Le négociateur fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas… Diversion, c'est ce dont vous voulez parler, Mme Thyvask Skendromme ?

- Exactement, approuva-t-elle sans se réjouir un instant. L'un des bienfaits de la Division Sectorielle : mon époux a pu déployer massivement ses troupes, sécuriser totalement ce périmètre, sans que cela ne puisse par ailleurs être remarqué. Les terroristes n'exigeaient qu'une chose : qu'on les laisse partir sinon c'était le bain de sang.

- Je constate, grinça Lyord en désignant les écrans qui relayaient les images des caméras publiques qui transmettaient les images de la vingtaine d'individus en cagoulés, mitraillette au bout des doigts, grenades à la ceinture et autres armes de poings dans leurs gilets de protection, s'avançant dans une rue latérale de la Grande Poste, entourés par les otages menottés les uns aux autres, faisant reculer à mesure les deux Unités d'Intervention qui se trouvaient devant eux. Je les trouve bien hardis malgré tout, ils ne peuvent que se douter que les rues sont truffées de snipers ! Je m'étonne que ce soit vers la Grande Poste elle-même que le Colonel Skendromme se soit dirigé, et non à leur rencontre.

- Il agit en fonction des profils que mes collègues et moi n'avons cessé de lui dresser depuis ces quatre jours de face à face.

Le négociateur sursauta violemment.

- Vous voulez dire que ces individus ne sont pas les preneurs d'otages ? !

- Tout à fait, confirma à nouveau Ayvanère. Et vous aurez noté que tous les otages identifiés via les caméras de la banque ne sont pas là, menottés. Ceux qui manquent sont ceux qui sont armés, les mitraillettes sans doute scotchées à leurs mains sous les gants et donc les rafales pouvant partir à tout moment ! Et opérant ainsi leur propre diversion, ceux qui ne sont finalement que de vulgaires cambrioleurs, ils sont sûrement en train de finir de vider les coffres pour partir en réalité par les sous-sols qui donnent directement sur le réseau électrique et donc doivent leur permettre de ressortir à leur guise !

- Et le Colonel est allé leur tomber dessus avant, conclut Lyord. Je constate que tout le monde a joué avec les pieds des autres et votre époux le premier !

- Sa spécialité.

Mais elle se raidit quand les premiers tirs se firent entendre.

* * *

En dépit de la position plus haute, sur la galerie qui entourait totalement la principale salle des coffres, Aldéran savait parfaitement ne pas bénéficier d'un avantage pour lui et les membres des Unités d'Intervention. Il n'y avait nulle colonne derrière laquelle s'abriter, la fine rambarde de métal ne les protégeait pas tandis que les braqueurs de la banque disposaient de toutes les tables de la salle, ainsi que des portes des plus grands coffres pour se retrancher.

- Leur réserve de balles semble inépuisable, glapit Talvérya dans l'oreillette de son Colonel. Il faut que nous bougions !

- Pour l'instant, il faut tenir ! Les Unités Mammouth et Lycaon doivent parvenir aux issues de secours avant que nous n'envoyons les bombes de brume ! Elles en sont encore à quelques centaines de mètres puis doivent faire sauter les portes.

- On continue de les occuper, assura Jarvyl.

Confiant en ses équipiers, Aldéran rechargea son pistolet-mitrailleur et reprit le feu.

- C'est trop long, c'est trop long, marmonna Ayvanère entre ses dents, légèrement fébrile à présent.

- Ils sont tous piégés dans cette salle de coffres, constata Lyord Kemchel en regardant les écrans. Quand les Unités d'appui feront-elles la jonction ?

- D'ici trois minutes, renseigna Jelka depuis ses ordinateurs.

- Et les braqueurs ont bien deviné le plan de votre mari, gronda le négociateur et ils ont redoublé d'intensité de tir ! Ils veulent les obliger à se déplacer et donc à pouvoir mieux les dégommer. Le Colonel de l'AL-99-DS1 a intérêt à avoir le temps de son côté !

Les fumées des explosions s'ajoutant aux nuages opaques des grenades à écran opacifiant, Aldéran et ses Unités avaient enfin pu bouger, comme ils le désiraient, et étaient descendus dans la salle des coffres pour le corps à corps final, les détecteurs de la visière des casques leur donnant cette fois l'avantage sur leurs adversaires.

Et l'explication finale se régla au poignard de combat.

* * *

- Toujours adepte de la manière brutale, commenta Lyord.

- Planter un couteau dans le corps d'un ennemi, sentir la vie qui le quitte, il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen pour savoir qu'il ne se relèvera pas et donc qu'il n'est plus une menace, rétorqua sèchement et impitoyablement Aldéran contre qui Ayvanère s'était collée en dépit du sang dont sa combinaison était maculée.

- Pensez-vous que notre discussion dorée devra user des mêmes arguments ? jeta le négociateur.

- Ce serait bien mal poli, ironisa Aldéran. Maintenant, pour finir cette nuit, je crois que nous avons tous un rapport à faire ! J'attends le vôtre sur mon ordinateur pour la première heure de la journée, M. Kemchel !

- Vous l'aurez, Colonel.

Le négociateur reparti avec son véhicule, Aldéran eut encore à rassembler ses troupes et à laisser la place aux Techniciens Scientifiques.

* * *

Bien que tiré du lit alors que l'aube ne s'était pas encore levée, Skyrone affichait néanmoins un sourire entre deux bâillements.

- Soulagé de vous revoir, fit-il en étreignant son cadet roux et sa belle-sœur. J'apprécie que vous soyez passés à la fin de cette interminable attente, et donc intervention finale, si je devine bien ?

- Bien vu, sur toute la ligne, fit le grand rouquin balafré.

- On a juste pris le temps de nous rafraîchir, quoi qu'en ce qui concernait Aldie c'était plutôt un décrassage en règle qui a été bien nécessaire.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression de sentir encore l'odeur du sang sur moi, grogna ce dernier en plissant le nez. Kemchel n'a aucune idée de la véritable boucherie que ce fut – ils ne voulaient pas être pris vivants et ont résisté même à mains nues. Et si seize des braqueurs sont restés au sol, les quatre survivants auront à répondre lors des interrogatoires à venir ! Mais, pour moi et l'AL99-DS1, cela ne nous concerne plus !

- Vous avez juste le temps de passer encore sous la douche, de vous changer, avant le petit déjeuner. Delly et moi irons réveiller vos garçons en même temps que nos filles.

- Merci.

Ayvanère eut un sourire mutin.

- Cette fois encore, elle risque d'être bien longue, cette douche ! Aldéran a été au feu, au plus près, et j'ai à m'assurer qu'en dépit de toutes les fatigues de cette nuit, il est en pleine forme !

Aldéran bâilla largement derrière sa main.

- Pourquoi il faut que ça se règle toujours de façon nocturne, les malfrats ne peuvent pas vouloir d'un final à l'heure du déjeuner ? !

Ayvanère le fit taire d'un baiser et l'entraîna vers leur chambre.


	15. Chapter 15

**18.**

Pour leur part, ayant eu le choix, le Colonel de l'AL99-DS1 et le célébrissime négociateur des Polices s'étaient retrouvés à l'heure du déjeuner, dans une taverne proche de la Tour d'Ivoire qui abritait les bureaux du premier qui venait tout juste de se présenter à son travail après, toutes, les émotions de la nuit

- Pourquoi ce surnom ? s'enquit Lyord Kemchel en goûtant à son cocktail sans alcool.

- Parce qu'il fallait bien ça pour celui à l'égo surdimensionné qui aurait à se charger de la première Fusion puis Division Sectorielle de Ragel !

- Oui, je devinais bien quelque chose de ce genre, à l'époque. Vous n'ignorez pas avoir fait bien des envieux à l'époque, Colonel Skendromme ?

- A commencer par mon rival direct on va dire. Et il a gâché son faible potentiel de chance en tentant de m'assassiner !

- Je l'ai lu dans la Presse, en effet. En matière d'égo, ce Kendeler n'était pas mal non plus. Et vous travaillez avec son neveu désormais, soit vous êtes naïf comme il n'est pas possible, soit vous avez vraiment des tendances suicidaires très élevées !

- Les deux, j'en conviens. Mais je fais confiance à Kycham. Nous avons collaboré ensemble, au feu, et il n'y a pas de meilleur environnement pour forger les liens de confiance.

- Et je persiste à dire que vous êtes naïf… à en crever !

- Oui, ça a effectivement failli se terminer ainsi, à plus d'une reprise ! Mais je ne peux pas non plus passer ma vie à me méfier de tout et de tout le monde… Je sais que c'est ce que l'instinct de survie préconise, mais je veux encore croire en certaines valeurs, quitte à y laisser ma peau.

- Etonnant que quelqu'un d'aussi peu suspicieux ait pu survivre jusqu'à cet âge ! insista encore Lyord.

- J'en suis le premier surpris, je vous l'assure, M. Kemchel. Mais, laissez-moi vous renvoyer cette observation : n'était-ce pas extrêmement dangereux, pour vous, de me révéler ce chromosome doré qu'en dépit de mon expérience surnaturelle je n'avais pas décelé un instant ?

- Je pense que vu les situations d'urgence et de stress où nous avons eu à nous rencontrer, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Et, contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis pas du genre à me révéler !

- Oui, tout en contradiction, convint le grand rouquin balafré en attaquant sa salade chaude de riz et de légumes croquants épicés de vinaigre sucré. Qui est le plus candide de nous deux ? !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez un chromosome doré, mais vous ne faites nullement partie des entités surnaturelles puissantes, sans vous offenser, et vous ne disposez d'aucun Sanctuaire.

- Je vois que mon sondez sans qu'aucun signe n'en transparaisse, je ne l'avais pas « senti ». Et oui, vous m'êtes infiniment supérieur, vous pourriez m'écraser d'un claquement des doigts, vous avez dû le faire avec plus d'un ennemi d'ailleurs ! Et depuis que cette atrocité de Grunda a fini de faire planer une menace de génocide sur cette galactopole, vous auriez fini par me repérer – car je pense qu'en dépit de votre confiance soi-disant absolue, de votre arrogance naturelle et due au fait que vous savez parfaitement ce que vous valez et là c'est une qualité, vous envisagiez de « scanner » RadCity pour vous assurer de l'absence de menace, pour souffler, sur cet aspect des combats à mener. En affrontement singulier, je ne peux tenir, aussi je tiens à m'assurer que vous ne m'agresserez pas, et je tiens à vous assurer que je ne m'en prendrai bien évidemment pas à vous !

- Si je décode tous ces propos, bien longs et tarabiscotés, vous êtes venu pour une sorte de pacte de non-agression réciproque ?

- Oui. Négocier, c'est embobiner, mais vous saviez assez que pour ne pas vous laisser embobiner.

- C'est vous qui avez sacrifié vos propres atouts d'entrée, remarqua Aldéran en piochant dans sa crème glace recouverte de chocolat chaud et de pépites de cacahuètes.

- Stratégie planifiée et préparée, je vous prie de le croire.

- Mais, je n'en doute pas un instant ! Le contraire aurait été faire offense à votre intelligence. Armistice, avant même une déclaration de guerre, à long terme ? conclut Aldéran.

- S'il vous plaît, Colonel Skendromme.

- Ca me va, sourit ce dernier en levant sa tasse de café.

Et les deux tasses en porcelaine s'entrechoquèrent pour sceller le pacte.

- Vous pourrez compter sur ma collaboration en toutes circonstances, Colonel Skendromme.

- Votre aide me sera précieuse, M. Kemchel, et appelez-moi Aldéran !

- Merci… Je peux vous assurer que j'ai eu très peur de votre réaction. Vous auriez pu me vaporiser dès la révélation de ce chromosome doré…

- Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là, sauf si je perçois malgré tout une menace directe. Quelles sont vos origines, Lyord ?

- On va dire que je suis un orphelin surnaturel, la mémoire en partie perdue, n'ayant réelle conscience que de cette vie humaine. Alors, je tente de survivre, avec vos méthodes, vos lois, en usant de mes talents.

- RadCity a besoin de vous, et vous l'avez prouvé à de multiples reprises et ce bien avant notre rencontre. Et donc, c'est moi qui vous sais gré de n'avoir jamais rien tenté contre cette galactopole.

- Si pas amis, collègues professionnels ? fit Lyord.

- Oui.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Puisque vous êtes si bien renseigné sur ma confiance à tout-va, Lyord, rappelez-vous bien que tous ceux qui l'ont trahie sont morts – pas nécessairement de ma main, j'avoue, mais ils ne sont plus là pour en témoigner !

* * *

Une surprise, de taille, attendait Aldéran quand il revint à la Tour d'Ivoire.

- Soreyn !

- En appui sur une canne, le corps raide et certainement peu réactif même si la douleur n'était plus là, Soreyn vint étreindre son Colonel et ami.

- Jarvyl m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Je vais bien ! Bon, mon bébé à naître pourrait me battre au sprint à sa naissance d'ici un mois, mais je suis en bonne voie. Le physique tarde, mais tout le reste est là. Dis donc, Aldie, tu n'y as pas été de mainmorte à la Grande Poste !

- Parce que je suis du genre à faire dans la dentelle ? gloussa ce dernier en proposant un thé vert à son ami qui était venu s'asseoir dans son bureau.

- Je me souviens que ta chère et tendre nous a un jour traité de « troupeau de diplodocus » ! Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de chercher sur le GalactoNet, ce que pouvaient être ces choses, mais ça devait être bien pachydermique ! A la violence de nos ennemis, il faut répondre par une bestialité pire – c'est ce que t'a enseigné le SIGiP. Tu as bien fait, Aldéran, et tu as sauvé les otages !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation, ou non, Soreyn ! siffla Aldéran.

Il se radoucit ensuite.

- Décidément, je n'arrête pas de te rabrouer juste quand il ne le faut pas… Pardonne-moi.

- Comment les Unités, dont celle de Danérya et celle Mammouth, ont-elles pu stopper la marche macabre des otages ?

- Une fois les vrais braqueurs neutralisés, tous coupés de communication, j'ai pu donner l'ordre aux Unités d'approcher du cercle, de rassurer au porte-voix les otages et de les laisser se faire aborder.

- Ils étaient bien scotchés aux mitraillettes, le carnage ne tenait qu'à un fil ?

- Oui… Et chacun des pseudos braqueurs était une bombe ambulante, on a pu les désamorcer en urgence, sans trop réfléchir à la nature de la bombe qu'ils portaient, les libérer primaient. Et les explosifs ont été immédiatement placés dans des caissons où ils n'auraient fait aucun dégât en cas de déflagration. Avec le recul, Soreyn, on a été proche d'un carnage comme on n'en avait plus connu depuis des décennies ! Au moins, le quartier du périmètre de sécurité était évacué, mais si cela n'avait été le cas, ce massacre aurait fait date – le but de ces braqueurs, car s'ils ne voulaient survivre à leur opération, ils entendaient marquer les esprits pour longtemps et donc, nous, nous faire douter ou nous faire redouter d'intervenir !

- Je comprends mieux tous les tenants et aboutissements de ce qui n'était « que » une prise d'otage… Tu as dû faire face à tant de soucis, Aldéran, plus ceux dont j'ai eu écho lors de ton voyage dans la mer d'étoiles ! Ca va, tu es sûr ?

- On va dire que je suis au moins mal possible, comme toujours.

Aldéran sourit néanmoins dans la foulée.

- Je vais bien, Soreyn ! Les miens vont bien, j'ai retrouvé une parfaite santé et mes fils poussent comme des champignons !

- Ton père… ?

- Plus compliqué, je dirais… Le temps, les discussions, ont permis que Toshiro et lui se rabibochent, ils sont même plus unis que jamais. Mais il demeure une blessure ouverte entre eux deux, et tant qu'elle ne sera pas apaisée, rien ne pourra aller.

- Cette Mayu Oyama Tuldish ?

- Oui, elle seule peut refermer toutes les blessures d'amitié, entre les amis de toujours – son ami et son parrain.

- Et je suis venue en ce but !

Aldéran se retourna d'un bloc.

- May… Pardon, Pr Tuldish…

- Je viens mettre fin à des peines que j'ai provoquées par mes ressentiments et mes souvenirs trop sélectifs, Aldéran, fit l'Astrophysienne aux cheveux bleus. J'ai souffert, mais ma réalité ne fut pas celle de la réalité. Je m'en expliquerai, bientôt.

- Comment cela ? grommela Aldéran, sur la défensive, prudent.

- Je suis venue en urgence. L'_Arcadia_ sera bientôt là et je pourrai enfin tout mettre à plat, pour notre bien, à tous.

- Il n'est que temps, conclut Aldéran. Est-ce que Valkon et vous avez où loger ?

- Oui, au _Sept Etoiles_.

- Je transmettrai l'info à l'_Arcadia_.

- Aldéran…

- Oui, Mayu ?

- Vous êtes le remarquable descendant de mon parrain ! Vous êtes lui, si semblable et tellement différent… Et vous êtes aussi un mystère de la Nature, Aldéran !

- Si vous saviez à quel point vous avez raison, Mayu Oyama Tuldish !

Et Aldéran éclata de rire.


	16. Chapter 16

**19.**

Très inélégamment, Aldéran désigna du doigt Lyord Kemchel.

- Je vous présente malgré tout celui qui n'est plus à présenter. M. Lyord Kemchel. Ce négociateur hors pair est affecté entièrement à ce Bureau, à cette Division Sectorielle. Accueillez-le comme il le mérite. L'avenir nous dira si j'ai eu raison, ou non !

- Colonel ! protesta Jarvyl.

- J'ai mes raisons… Et M. Kemchel a ma confiance.

Jarvyl ne put retenir un gloussement mais si son Colonel le foudroya du regard, il ne dit rien.

- Les Exploseurs et ces preneurs d'otages n'étaient que la partie émergée du plus terrible iceberg qui ait jamais existé. RadCity est une bombe à retardement, un foyer à terrorisme et nous sommes en première ligne. L'escarmouche de l'autre nuit ne fut qu'une étincelle, un brasier est sur le point de s'allumer et ce sera l'apocalypse, et, pour une fois, je n'y serai pour rien. On va souffrir, on va mourir, et ce sera dantesque.

- Vous nous avez déjà prévenus, glissa Jarvyl.

- Non, même moi, j'ignore à quoi m'attendre… Ca va être atroce !

- Compris, firent les subordonnés du grand rouquin balafré, plus qu'inquiétés par sa mine et ses propos.

- Merci, nous sommes tous en alerte, dès cet instant et pour les mois prochain, sans relâche !

- Oui, Colonel.

- Etat d'Alerte 10 sur 12, puisqu'il s'agit de la nouvelle « norme », et veillez à tous rester en vie, quelle que soit la situation ! On va en chier, les mois et les années à venir, je ne peux rien vous promettre de mieux, je suis désolé.

* * *

Ayvanère avait servi un jus d'orange très sucré à son mari, était venue le rejoindre dans le divan et s'était blottie contre lui.

- Tu étais obligé de leur faire si peur ? La menace terroriste plane sur nous pour des années, tu serais peut-être même à la retraite le jour où ça pétera vraiment fort ! Ils vont tous angoisser, pour leur famille.

- C'était bien le but, marmonna le grand rouquin balafré. A quoi bon se voiler la face et nous croire dans un cocon bien sûr ? Tout va voler en éclats, effectivement dans quelques mois ou quelques années, mais autant y être – autant que faire se peut – un peu préparé, afin que le jour du choc, nous ne soyons pas traumatisés un maximum… Je ne pouvais leur dissimuler les perspectives funestes. Je leur ai toujours dit la vérité – enfin, quand c'était possible – et je ne dérogerai pas à cette règle.

Ayvanère jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'apprêter pour aller attendre Alguénor à la descente du car qui le ramène de la pension ?

- Il ne veut plus de moi, gloussa son père. Question de prestige, a-t-il avancé ! Représentant de sa classe, membre du conseil des élèves, il semble que ça ne colle pas avec son vieux père venant le chercher à son retour – il a réservé son taxi avant même de quitter le pensionnat ! Alyénor y rentre l'année prochaine, je n'aurai pas le temps de perdre cette habitude, néanmoins !

- Son « vieux papa », gloussa Ayvanère. Il ne manque pas d'air, ce gosse. Quoique, il n'a pas entièrement tort !

- Comment ça ? ! protesta Aldéran, vexé !

- Mais oui, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, rappela-t-elle en lui gratouillant le ventre d'ongles aussi multicolores que ses cheveux. Tu te souviens, au retour des quatre jours de bras de fer avec les preneurs d'otages ?

- …

- La douche qu'on a prise chez Sky, ce n'était qu'un préliminaire, j'attendais plus de toi que tu me savonnes le dos !

Elle eut un petit rire, sadique jusqu'au bout.

- Tu t'es bien écroulé sur moi, mais pas au bon moment, pouffa-t-elle, pas de la manière à laquelle je m'attendais ! Sans compter que ce petit ronflement n'avait rien de romantique ni de particulièrement sexy !

Aldéran eut un large sourire.

- Comme si après tous ces jours, et le final explosif lui-même – c'est bien le cas de le dire – j'aurais pu encore être bon à quelque chose ! J'ai beau avoir plutôt une bonne opinion de moi, je ne me berçais d'aucune illusion, je peux te l'avouer, mais j'ai essayé. Tu es une panthère au lit, tu m'as achevé, oui !

- Oh, mon pauvre vieil amour, si je t'avais su si fragile, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Dis donc, toi, tu sais que ce genre d'insulte, ça se paie comptant ? s'amusa Aldéran en la renversant, pour son plus grand bonheur, entre les coussins du canapé.

* * *

A deux jours de l'arrivée de l'_Arcadia_ en orbite de Ragel, le clan Skendromme s'était rassemblé au Manoir, Mayu et Valkon Tuldish en invités privilégiés.

Et si tous s'étaient réjouis des retrouvailles, pour un week-end avec la famille entièrement réunie, Delly s'était un moment demandée si elle avait bien fait de réclamer l'aide de son beau-frère roux sur un petit problème technique !

- Cela faisait des jours que ce disque mémoire était bloqué dans le boîtier de l'ordi. Sky avait tout tenté, mais il refusait obstinément de sortir !

- Il n'avait pas dû essayer la bonne méthode ! rit Aldéran en agitant entre deux doigts le disque mémoire enfin retiré de son logement.

- Oui, mais au moins, après chacun de ses essais, mon ordinateur était encore utilisable ! remarqua sa belle-sœur, mi-figue mi-raisin, avec un regard pour la carcasse éventrée du fragile appareil !

- Faudrait savoir, Delly, tu voulais récupérer ton disque, oui ou non ? !

- Je voulais mon disque et le faire à nouveau tourner sur l'ordinateur ! rectifia-t-elle en ne pouvant empêcher un sentiment d'hilarité monter en elle, serrant encore dignement les lèvres, drapée dans son attitude réprobatrice.

- Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas, au moins trois, copies du contenu de cet ordi et de ses programmes, poursuivit imperturbable le grand rouquin balafré.

- Si, évidemment… Mais je n'envisageais pas que tu démontes ledit ordi pour récupérer mon disque ! Car bien sûr, tu es incapable de le ramener à son état initia ! ?

- Je n'ai jamais su que casser mes jouets !

- Oui, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir avant de venir solliciter ton assistance…

- Ne te plains pas trop, mon père aurait fracassé l'ordi d'un tir de cosmogun pour en extraire ton précieux disque mémoire !

- Par les dieux, vous êtes vraiment une famille de fêlés !

Et, en un bel ensemble, ils éclatèrent de rire. Delly passa son bras sous celui de son beau-frère.

- Allons faire tourner ce disque sur mon ordinateur d'appoint !


	17. Chapter 17

**20.**

Assis sur l'une des banquettes du couloir d'attente du quai d'arrimage, Aldéran fixait les étoiles et plus particulièrement le point des coordonnées où le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait annoncé son arrivée.

- C'était inutile, releva le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_ qui lui était arrimé à un autre quai du Dock Orbital. Ton père est bien assez grand que pour rejoindre le plancher des vaches par ses propres moyens ! Je te signale qu'il agissait déjà ainsi bien avant ta naissance !

- Toshiro, je ne sais si ce que tu viens de dire est légèrement offensant pour moi, ou une allusion pas très sympa à l'âge de mon père ? gloussa le grand rouquin balafré, sachant que les caméras relayaient son sourire au clone mémoriel.

- Je crois qu'il y avait des deux, convint l'Ordinateur du cuirassé argent et bordeaux. Ca y est, la centrale du Dock vient de capter le signal de l'_Arcadia_. Il va apparaître dans 3, 2, 1 et maintenant !

Elégant, puissant, racé, le cuirassé vert battant pavillon pirate se matérialisa à petite distance du Dock Orbital _Albior 2_.

Aldéran bondit sur ses pieds, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade et pourquoi il avait tellement hâte de se retrouver face à son père.

- Sauf que c'est lui qui me fuit, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Personne ne lui a dit que j'étais là, j'espère, ce vieux trognon serait capable de repartir illico ! ?

- Il n'y a que Clio qui soit au courant, histoire de ne pas lui permettre de mettre les bouts, justement !

- On le connait vraiment trop bien, ce pirate au caractère de chiottes ! rit franchement Aldéran qui pourtant commençait à ne plus en mener large du tout alors qu'un tube d'arrimage s'était collé peu avant le château arrière de l'_Arcadia_ et que cela annonçait l'approche imminente de son capitaine.

* * *

De fait, quelques instants plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient sur un pirate à la chevelure de neige et comme à l'habitude tout de noir vêtu, ses armes légendaires aux côtés.

Apercevant son rejeton roux, il pila net et Clio qui avait anticipé sa réaction s'était arrêtée juste avant et de sa télécommande avait verrouillé les portes derrière eux, ne laissant qu'une option d'action à son ami de toujours !

- C'est quoi, ce guet-apens ? rugit-il aussitôt entre ses dents.

- Exactement ce que représente ce mot. Tu ne fuiras pas, une fois de plus, jeta sèchement Aldéran en avançant de quelques pas, avant de s'immobiliser avant d'avoir rejoint son père.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le faisais pas de gaieté de cœur, marmonna Albator. Et tu te rappelles parfaitement de ce que je t'ai infligé !

- Nous savons très bien ce qu'il en a été, reprit Aldéran, plus doucement. Alors que ce soit Grunda ou cette histoire d'ICC montée de toutes pièces, tu ne pouvais pas agir autrement.

- J'ai failli te tuer !

- Oui, tu as été un des rares à parvenir à me mener aussi près des portes de la mort. Mais tout comme ça bataillait ferme pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de t'abattre, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux que d'être exécuté par toi ! En revanche, comme nous sommes au final tous les deux-là, bien vivants, nous n'avons qu'une chose à faire : profiter du temps présent !

Et son père ne bougeant toujours pas, mais n'ayant pas non plus eut un geste de recul, Aldéran finit de se rapprocher et l'enlaça.

- Mayu est venue faire la paix, reprit-il après quelques instants. Nous sommes à nouveau tous réunis, et uniquement pour le meilleur !

- Tu as raison, Aldie. Te voilà devenu bien sage, mon grand !

- Ca ne va pas durer, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Qui sait ? Maintenant, prenons la navette et allons rejoindre la famille, toute la famille !

**21.**

Au lendemain des retrouvailles générales – en dépit de l'absence de Sylvarande néanmoins qui connaissait quelques soucis de grossesse, et de Ryhas qui demeurait bien évidemment auprès d'elle – _Skendromme Manor_ était bien calme, chacun vaquant à ses occupations ou distractions, cousins et cousines s'amusant ensemble ou de leur côté, Skyrone et Albator couvant toujours autant le premier né de Valysse !

Karémyne avait fini son petit déjeuner depuis un moment que son mari n'avait toujours pas fait son entrée.

- Aldie, tu peux aller le chercher, s'il te plaît. Faire des grasses matinées, ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas et il dormait encore bien profondément quand j'ai quitté le lit.

- J'y vais, et je le ramène, par le fond de son pantalon si nécessaire ! gloussa le grand rouquin balafré, ravi de la petite mission !

* * *

Entré en coup de vent dans l'appartement de son père, s'étant immédiatement dirigé vers la chambre principale, le lit vide, et Aldéran l'avait surpris à la sortie de la douche.

- Papa…

Aldéran avait alors écarquillé les yeux à la vue des multiples, et profondes cicatrices qui marquaient le corps de son géniteur : aux deux avant-bras, à la base du cou, en travers de la poitrine, mais surtout une lui marquant presque tout l'abdomen !

- Papa ! ?

- C'est ma vie, Aldie, ce sont mes médailles. Ce corps est mon CV, je dirais. J'en revendique chaque marque, même les plus infimes. Je me souviens et je souffre même des blessures qui n'ont laissé aucune trace dans cette chair…

- Papa, tu es plus marqué dans ton corps qu'une momie sans ses bandages ! protesta Aldéran, soufflé. Comment peux-tu encore fonctionner avec toutes ces cicatrices ? !

- Je le dois, tout simplement. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, ou tout du moins accepté, et ce depuis bien des années, remarqua le pirate à la chevelure de neige en enfilant une chemise et en la boutonnant.

- Du plus profond de mes souvenirs, je ne crois pas t'avoir vu un jour les exhiber ainsi. Enfin, exhiber n'est pas le terme, juste…

Des dents, Albator pinça sa lèvre supérieure.

- Comment aurais-je pu le faire, devant vos regards d'enfants d'alors ! ? Vous étiez jeunes, innocents, frais ! Ces cicatrices sont celles de ma vie, de mes déboires aussi, de mes combats ! Vous étiez petits, vous auriez été effrayés !

- Oui, jamais, à la piscine, ou même dans la salle de bain avec Karémyne… Aucune réminiscence… Et aucun de nous n'est plus un enfant, depuis longtemps !

- Et là, je reconnais que tu m'as pris au dépourvu… souffla Albator. Ces marques, tant de blessures, tant de souvenirs…

Il se tut, se détournant, massant machinalement les cicatrices depuis si longtemps refermées mais dont il n'avait pas oublié une seule des origines !

- As-tu fait ce qu'il fallait, papa ? interrogea alors Aldéran. Pour te défendre ou pour faire respecter tes principes d'honneur ?

- J'ai parfois fait pire… Pour des idéaux peu recommandables… J'étais parti en vrille absolue à l'époque, j'étais mal et absolument pas fréquentable, j'ai fait ces choses à des femmes pour qu'elles me donnent le plaisir pour lequel j'avais payé… J'étais à vomir, à assassiner, mais aucun de ceux de mon équipage ne le pouvait, pas un ne se résolvait à me tuer… Et puis, je me suis crashé sur un certain Manoir, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une certaine blonde, et j'ai trouvé mon bonheur et mon apaisement… Ce passé, ces sentiments si entremêlés, je ne voulais pas en parler, un jour, jamais, et certainement pas avec toi !

- Néanmoins, merci, papa.

Aldéran s'avança, enlaça son père.

- Je t'aime !

Et il sentit l'étreinte de son père se resserrer autour de ses épaules, infiniment.

Le grand rouquin balafré ferma les yeux, songeant que si la route avait été bien longue, chaotique, sanglante, douloureuse dans le corps et à l'âme, il avait enfin atteint l'ilot de tendresse absolu. Le cœur de son père et le sien s'étaient entièrement ouverts, débordants d'affection, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Ils étaient à bon port, s'étaient retrouvés, et absolument rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort.

FIN


End file.
